Crimson Chocolate
by Mel1983
Summary: MelloxOC. Mello breaks into the headquarters of a top Mafia boss when he makes the grave mistake of killing their leader and kidnaping his daughter. He's quickly drawn into a world where the only consequence is death. Most Death Note characters involved
1. The Club

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Wow, that was a terrible summary! First chapters annoy me, I must say. Introducing characters and such is just really difficult to me for some reason. I get so impatient because I want to get to the story! haha.. So you asked for it, and a story with MelloxOC finally entered my mind. It's a new twist on everything in the Death Note world. Every character plays a different part completely, but I will also try and keep the personalities roughly the same. It's mostly about the mafia and everyone in it trying to get their hands on the greatest weapon of all... a Death Note. It's kinda dark at parts, but I will add some humor in it as well to lighten the mood. It's also, of course, a hopeless love story, because I'm a huge nerd. :)

Oh, and just so you know, you probably won't be a _huge_ fan of the OC right away.

I hope everyone enjoys! :)

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Sweetheart, why don't you go get daddy a sandwich?"

A very tall, muscular and intimidating man stood at the back of the young woman's chair. Jane looked up at her father from the poker table, her black hair curtaining in her dark blue eyes, and she smiled. He was giving her an approving look as he took notice of the cards she held securely in her hand.

"Sure daddy."

She lay down the playing cards face up against the green playing table, watching as the other men in on the game looked at her with widened eyes. She grinned at their startled expressions as she stood, placing both hands on the table and leaning forward to expose the cleavage her tight black top easily ensued.

"Full house fellas." She commented, before turning to head for the door.

Courtney, the pimp, chuckled and smirked slyly, watching as she began to walk away. _He_ was her father's number one, head honcho so to speak. He was twenty six years old with shoulder length dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, a smile that made all the dancers at the club swoon and fight to play in his lap, whether he decided to be a big tipper or not. Even with his black rimmed eyeglasses, he was a catch, smooth and charming in every way. Why or how he got the nickname 'Courtney,' nobody was particularly sure but himself, and the mafia boss... her father, Duval. His real name was actually Teru Mikami.

"You're breaking my heart angel, you know that don't you?" Courtney commented with his deep, silky voice.

She turned, grinning at him again.

"I would appreciate it, if you would refer to my sister by her name Mr Mikami." The young man in the corner commented.

All eyes turned to face the white haired young man playing with an intricate puzzle in the corner of the room. Though he never looked up to return their intense gazes.

Jane smiled at him.

"Thank you sweetie." She called as she smirked at Courtney, his tantalizing eyes focusing seductively on her before she walked out, closing the door securely behind her. At the moment, Jane's father was completely unaware of the affair his precious daughter was having with his number one. It had all started when she noticed from the stage that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. After that, he kept her warm almost every night that he wasn't out making a hit.

Jane was young, barely nineteen, with black hair that hung just passed her shoulder in an angled bob, thick bangs feathered just above her deep blue eyes. According to everyone she met, she seemed like the epitome of innocence, for her young features were like a mask, an illusion, hiding what was really underneath... or at least that's what she liked to think anyway. Her cheeks held a darker tint than the rest of her face considering the group of tiny freckles that kissed them, making her appear as if she were blushing when that wasn't the case at all. Jane never blushed, for beneath the innocent face was a very secure, and very hardheaded young woman. The only evidence that showed this was the simple ball piercing below the middle of her full bottom lip, and the tiny black star shaped tattoo beside her left eye.

Her whole life she was taught to carry a gun, and use it whenever she felt it was necessary. In fact, her father buried a few overly zealous big tippers when they got a little too close to his only daughter, bullet wounds between the eyes. He did this with a smile... better them than her, according to him. Similar to how any relatively loving father would feel. Though this family was anything but normal, and Duval was anything but relatively loving. He was a big man, tall, muscled, and entirely intimidating to anyone who faced him. He had jet black hair and brown eyes, an appearance that truly demanded respect. He held Jane on a pedestal. Anyone coming in too close range would end up six feet under. Another reason her affair with Courtney was kept so secret.

Jane took after her mother in the sense of her appearance, but that seemed to be pretty much the only thing she contracted from her. For not only was her mother beautiful, she was very shy, very dependant on others for her own survival.. not like Jane at all. Her father had made sure she was taught to fight skillfully ever since she was barely even out of the womb. Though she was considerably small in stature, she had taken down half a dozen large men with little more than a bloodied nose when the fight was over. She was strong willed, with a sweet face, and she often used her appeal to get what she wanted.

Yes, some thought of her as spoiled, others knew the real story.

When she was little, daddy took her out for a joyride with her younger brother in the back seat. He and her mother had just gotten into huge fight and he threatened to take everything and split, leaving her with nothing but the worry of being his next hit. That night, not only did their mother put a bullet in her mouth, but their car hit a tree, and her brother was left paralyzed from the waist down. He was three years old at the time. Ever since then his hair started changing color, beginning as a deep brown, and now, at the age of seventeen, it was completely white. He was smart in every sense of the word, some even called him a genius, though he didn't get out too much. He played with toys most of the time, puzzles, cards, legos, things of that sort. When he wasn't busy trying to just be a child, he was helping their father with important things, such as how to not get caught with a few dozen bodies under your sleeve. His name was Near. It was a nickname of course, for his real name was Nate, and he was Jane's lifeline. She loved and cared for him like nothing else mattered to her in the world.

Jane stopped in the dressing room on the way to the kitchen. Misa and Rylie were getting ready for the stage. They had been best friends ever since Jane's father opened the club five years earlier. Jane, being the youngest of the three, was jealous when they were old enough to dance while she was stuck serving the high bawlers at their round tables with alcohol and cigars. Though, that was never her actual job. She carried a small hand gun at her thigh, being there for everyone else's protection more than anything else, though not many of them knew this... A job she had to beg her father to allow her to have. Of course he never watched her dance, she would have killed him if he had. Needless to say, in his club, she was not allowed to take off everything like the rest of the girls.

Misa was very outspoken, and very high strung. She had blond hair, and hazel colored eyes, a look that could really get the crowd going. She had some sort of insane crush on one of the regulars their, though he payed very little attention to her. He was rich of course, like everyone else that came into that particular club. He was young, barely old enough to get inside, similar to how Jane was barely old enough to dance there. She would admit that his looks could kill if that were possible. His name was Light Yagami, and he was a sweet talker sent from heaven, possibly hell depending on how you looked at it.

Rylie was the sweet one, somewhat shy at first, but feisty all the same. She had long chestnut brown hair and considerably bright green eyes. The crowds seemed extra thick when she was performing, and there was always a very strange looking young man that attended these performances as well. He would creep Jane out at first, considering he sat so strangely with his knees tucked into his chest, chewing on his thumb as he watched Rylie with ridiculously large black eyes. His hair, though sexy in a way, was very wild, very black and completely untamed. Rylie rarely spoke of him, though Jane knew he had to be her sugar daddy of some sort, for he was the wealthiest man to ever walk into the club. However, she did get a glimpse of some secret looks the two of them often passed to each other. Perhaps there was more to the two of them than met the eye. In fact, as odd as the couple seemed, it was almost sweet. Jane never knew what his real name was, though everyone simply called him 'L.' Word was, he was also involved in a rather nasty dispute with Light Yagami...

Misa rushed over to Jane with a huge smile on her face, and her friend knew instantly what she was excited about. It was always the same thing anyway.

"Light's here." They both said in unison, Misa excitedly, Jane stating it as the simple fact that it was.

The young blond pouted for a moment, and crossed her arms against her half exposed chest. It didn't take long however for her smile to return as she spoke of her crush again.

"Apparently there's a big business transaction being made tonight. Supposidely L will be here too... Rylie!" Misa teased as Rylie quickly passed by, pulling a short blue wig over top of her long hair as she took a look in the lighted mirror. She smirked and rolled her eyes at the blond girl before focusing her attention on Jane.

"Are you dancing tonight?" She asked.

"Not tonight ladies. The floor belongs to you." Jane told them as she took in a deep sighing breath, looking around at the other women rushing around to get ready for the night. Jane didn't know their names. She didn't care to, for it seemed Rylie and Misa were the only two in their that actually did not act like complete sluts, if that made any sense at all. To put it plainly, they were the only three in the entire dressing room that hadn't seemed to sell their souls to the devil in order to make a couple dollars. These girls worked it, and they worked it hard to make ends meet. Jane didn't need the money, but she was the eyes. Sort of like security in disguise, a very deceiving disguise. If anyone messed with any of these girls, she was on them like a lion on it's prey.

After brief conversation, Jane started her way towards the kitchen yet again.

"Have fun tonight ladies!" She exclaimed as she disappeared around the corner.

She sniffed the air. There was a slight burning scent that filled her nostrils, making her cringe, and she knew instantly that Matsuda was cooking tonight. Her father would not be very pleased, for he liked his food rare. Actually, he liked it as close to raw as it could possibly get, and that disgusted Jane to no end.

She walked in, observing the young girls trampling over each other to get to the food as quickly as they could. Most of the money went to the dancers. Therefore if the servers weren't on top of their game, they would go home with very little to show for their hard work.

A hint of a smile passed over Jane's lips when she saw Matsuda at the grill, sweating like a pig as the steam passed hotly over his seemingly sensitive flesh. He was Jane's best guy friend, or gay friend to put it more bluntly. Yes, Matsuda was completely unfazed by the half naked women walking around every corner, though he played the part well as he tried to hide it, acting sweet, calling them all gorgeous and howling like a wolf if they showed him a bit more skin for the simple thrill of it.

Jane was the only one he had told of his undeniable attraction to the man she was currently sleeping with. He was hopelessly addicted to Courtney, and relished in the fact that Jane was able to provide him with at least a few graphic details of their late night rumblings, as strange as it was for her to offer the information.

It took a few minutes, but finally Matsuda's eyes caught Jane staring at him and he smiled widely, waving his spatula in the air to motion for her to come over.

"Hey honey!" He greeted sweetly, putting one arm around her slender shoulders. "Don't you look like a little ball of cute fire tonight?"

She chuckled, rolling her eyes before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad it's you working tonight and not Aizawa." She said happily.

"And why is that?" He asked sarcastically.

She smiled.

"Well of course it's because I love you and I'm going to have half a dozen of your babies one day." She teased.

He laughed heartily at her playfulness.

"Yes, we would make the most attractive children I must say."

Jane turned at the sudden sound of two girls screaming at each other over spilled soup on the kitchen floor.

"Hey!" She called.

Both girls turned to her, still angry as hell.

"Just clean the shit up, will you?!"

They both glared at her, but didn't argue about it. Jane smirked to herself when they began cleaning just as she told them. She knew most of the girls there hated her because of the power she held over them, but she didn't care.

Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"This is why I like men. Cat fights are just so... gay! You, my dear, are the exception. You fight dirty, and I like that." He told her as he flipped a burger, jumping back when the grease flew up in the air, threatening the sleeve of his crisp white shirt. Jane laughed again. She could not for the life of her understand how Matsuda was a cook if he hated getting his hands dirty, not to mention if he loved wearing his Calvin Klein to work in as well.

He cleared his throat, in a distinctively manly way, looking around to make sure noone else noticed as he leaned down to the young woman's ear.

"Now then, is there something you needed Jane?"

"Yeah actually, if you could make a sandwich for daddy. He's growling for food upstairs."

Matsuda was just about to open his mouth to ask what kind of sandwich Duvall wanted when the sound of sudden gun shots firing caused them both to turn in surprise. Jane instantly had her hand under her skirt, pulling out the hidden hand gun out from it's hidden holster underneath and cocked it as she ran out into the lobby, ignoring Matsuda's pleas for her to stay out of harms way.

Dozens of people, handsome men and half naked women alike were running in all different directions, mostly trying to get outside. Jane's trained, narrowed eyes traced over the commotion, setting firmly up the stairs where her father, brother and Courtney all were. Gunshots fired inside the room, causing Jane's eyes to widen dramatically, her first thoughts going to her little brother. Within seconds she was running up the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. Stopping with her back to the wall just outside the door, she listened but all she could hear over the loud beating of the music was yelling on the inside. Though, she could make out one loud voice in particular. Someone was standing right inside the door, and whoever it was, she did not know the tone in his voice. Taking in a few swift breaths, she burst inside, holding the gun to the back of the man's head.

"Move and you're dead." She warned, hissing her threatening words.

The room went silent, everyone turning to look at them. Courtney's eyes widened when he saw her, and he held up a calming hand in the air.

"Shoot him Jane!" He exclaimed.

Her eyes trailed over to her brother. She took in a deep breath of relief when she noticed he was safe, even unfazed by what was happening around him as he stared back at her calmly through a sheet of white bangs that he twirled around his index finger. It seemed her father, Near and Courtney were the only ones not bleeding on the ground and wailing in agony from gun shot wounds.

The man with a gun to his head didn't move, just as she had warned him not to, and she found her eyes focusing back on him, studying him from head to toe. From the back she couldn't tell but too much, simply that he was a few inches taller than her, even in her heals. He had shoulder length blond hair that fell against the collar of a skin tight black leather jacket... and a gun at his side.

When his head turned to the side, she saw his narrowed eyes corning towards her as if he was curious to know who was currently holding him hostage at gun point. She nearly gasped when she saw what looked to be a really bad burn scar on the left side of his face that trailed from his hairline, over one glassy eye, and halfway down his cheek. Though his blond hair hid the extent of it, she knew that it was bad.

"I SAID DON'T MOVE!" She screamed. "DROP THE FUCKING GUN!"

A smirk formed on his lips.

"JANE SHOOT HIM!" Courtney screamed madly once again.

Suddenly, she heard the deafening sound of a gun cocked at her temple.

_'Shit!'_

"I suggest you drop the gun beautiful." The man to her side warned. His voice was sweet, making it hard for her to comprehend a face that connected to the finger at the trigger.

Jane took in a deep breath through her nose, her hand unmoving.

"No." She stated simply.

Obviously thrown by her rejection, the man to her side paused at a loss for words. Her eyes cornered over to him. He was about the same height as his blond friend. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and what looked to be a set of goggles over his eyes, a lit cigarette hanging carelessly from his lips.

"... Uh... Well then... this is getting nowhere." He stated. Even in a serious situation as this, he seemed to want to lighten the mood.

"Leave now, both of you and I won't pull a bullet in his head... yet." She threatened again.

"Oh come on precious. We are only after one simple thing. What if I ask nicely?" He teased.

That was her downfall. The moment her eyes cornered to him again, the man in front of her turned sharply, his legs tracing the ground, tripping her feet so she fell to the floor. She let out an exasperated breath from the impact. Before he had the chance to pin her to the ground however, she flipped over back kicking him against his stomach. The darker haired man held the gun at the others in the room as his friend stumbled backwards, holding his hands painfully where her heal from her shoes connected.

"Where's the notebook?!" The darker haired man questioned anxiously, waving his gun carelessly through the air. "Come on now. I only ask nicely the first time. Then my friend starts taking fingers."

Jane shuttered from the look on the blond man's face when his head tilted up, his narrowed eyes curtained by his blond bangs, and his teeth visably clenched. He was furious. Within seconds, his hand was wrapped around her neck as she struggled for breaths, grasping at his arm and cutting him fiercely with her fingernails. Blood dripped from his wrists, and she kicked him relentlessly, but his grip never loosened. She couldn't breath, and slowly everything around her began to blur.

Soon, everything faded to black...

* * *

More Author's Notes: :) All our Death Note boys are perverted! Doesn't it creep you out how Jane's dad calls himself daddy when talking to her? Me too. haha... Yup, I threw Rylie into the mix yet again. :) You'll either love me for it, or get really sick of me for it, but considering I HAD to put L in this, I could not in good conscious leave Rylie out. lol. And yes, I made Matsuda gay. I know he's far from gay in "reality" but I just thought it would be so funny to make a gay cook for the mafia. haha... Anyways! Also, I have no idea why I nicknamed Mikami "Courtney" but it made me chuckle a bit...

Please let me know what you guys think. I may not be able to update right away, but I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm slightly ashamed to admit this (okay, not really. Who am I kidding?) But I had a dream with Mello in it last night. Apparently my mind is cheating on L for just a little bit, and yes, I do feel guilty when I see those big black eyes staring at me so endearingly. (It meant nothing! Purely a sexual relationship, I SWEAR! I still love you the most!) Let me just say... this story has potential to be really sexy now. It's not so weird though, because in dream world, for some reason, we meet somewhere in between animation and real people. How that works, I have no idea, but it worked really well... last... night... haha. Good lord has fanfiction made me a pervert or what??

Just a warning, Mello is a complete jerk in this chapter, though he's also pretty badass.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jane's eyes very slowly fluttered upon hearing a blood curdling scream, but there was something restricting them from opening. Her breathing heightened instantly, for her hands were tied behind her back and there must have been some sort of blindfold blocking all her vision as she lay helplessly face down to the ground. She tried desperately to move, to see anything at all in fear that the two men had done something to her brother.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! NEAR!!" She cried loudly. A moment passed without hearing a responce and she screamed again. "NEAR!!"

A sudden, firm hand on her arm startled her as someone pulled her off the floor.

"Calm down princess. Your brother is fine."

It was the dark haired one.

Jane growled through her teeth as she struggled harshly, jumping around, searching for the man's foot to stomp on it or anything else she could possibly cripple on him.

Someone else jerked her arm the other way, and she gasped. All the sudden she could feel hot breath against her cheek, the breathing was angry, and she knew instantly it was the one with the scar on his face.

"Try that again, and I'll break your neck."

She turned her face instantly, snapping down her teeth, but he jolted back just in time to not get bitten by her.

"Oooh my! This one is feisty!" The goggled man exclaimed happily. "Can we keep her Mello?"

_'... Mello? The blonde one was named Mello?'_

Mello then grabbed her by the cheeks with his leather glove clad hand so her lips pursed, and with an angry moan he forced her face towards him.

"Where is the notebook?" He demanded.

_'The notebook? Of course! The business transaction Misa was talking about!'_

Having saliva collecting in her mouth for this particular moment, Jane then spit forcefully in Mello's face. She yelped when his hand tightened against her cheeks, and she heard soft, yet undeniable chuckles from his friend.

"Oh shit. Keep calm Mello. There's no need to break her beautiful face."

Instantly, Jane was on the floor again. Mello was holding her down securely with his hand at her bound wrists, pinned down above her head, his body holding the rest of her still. Apparently he didn't care too much to heed his friends warning.

"I could kill you now. Is that what you want?" He hissed lowly.

Jane turned her face so her right cheek was against the floor, and away from him. Her breathing was heavy as she continued to struggle, but to no avail.

"Where is it?" He asked again.

He gave her a moment to answer, but her lips never opened.

"SPEAK!"

She growled again out of sheer frustration.

"FUCK YOU!"

His patience with this girl was running very thin. It was as if her silence was taunting him. Quicky he then stood again, bringing her up with him.

"In that case..."

He slammed her body harshly against the wall, and she exhaled a sharp breath. Not a moment later she felt the barrel of his gun at her forehead, hearing the echo of it being cocked in her waiting ears. Her first thought was that he was going to rape her, however she couldn't feel his body approaching hers. Her second thought was that he was simply going to kill her. Though the thought of being shot right then and there was quite unnerving, Jane wasn't as scared as she probably should have been. She had pretty much been prepared for something of this sort to happen with how she was brought up. It wasn't death she feared, it was the fact that this imbecile would be the one responsible. She was fucking someone nicknamed Courtney, and of all people to be killed by, it would be someone going by the name 'Mello.'

_Disgraceful..._

Taking in a deep breath, Jane then smirked. Though she couldn't see the man's reaction, she knew he was more than surprised to see this.

"You're hesitating Mello." She teased, her voice now soft and completely calm.

The blond man's eyes narrowed angrily.

"You get one more chance." He said, his own voice calming now that she had done the same. "Tell me where your father hid the notebook."

She chuckled then, showing her teeth sweetly before licking her lips. It seemed like the appropriate thing to do. As long as this guy wasn't gay, he was now surely focusing on her pouting pink lips, possibly curious about the piercing decorating it. Or that's what she wanted to believe anyway. In reality, he was so taken back by her strength that he wasn't paying even the slightest attention to her physical features. Though it was an admirable trait, Mello found that he dispised this girl, probably just as much as she despised him. It seemed to him as if they were in a contest of emotional strength, and he hated losing. He wanted her to beg for her life.

Still... He couldn't shoot her.

Matt on the other hand, was staring with a gaping mouth, allowing the ash from his lit cigarette to fall freely, wherever it wanted to land. He didn't care, as long a she continued smiling seductively like that.

"Perhaps the notebook is in my back pocket Mello. You're free to check and see if you wish."

Instantly Matt raised his hand in the air and laughed.

"I'm on it beautiful!"

A harsh hand at his chest stopped the overly zealous young man and he turned to see Mello staring at him irritatingly. Matt shrugged.

"What?"

The angry man's attention averted back to the young woman in front of him. Her smile was now gone, and she simply stood there, no visible expression at all considering he could not read her covered eyes. She very quickly realized that seduction did not work on him, either that or he saw through her plans, which wasn't too far fetched. Apparently this guy wasn't the idiot she had originally assumed he was. If he had fallen for it, she would have somehow been able to cripple him when he reached into her back pocket. She could have twisted violently and fell to the floor, breaking his arm in the process, or something along those lines. Now, it was as if she was simply waiting for whatever was going to happen.

Mello grunted, pulling the pistol away from her forehead. Still, she didn't move. His blue eyes trailed the room, stopping once they landed on the young white haired boy gagged in the corner of the room. His big brown eyes stared at the blond man evilly as if to threaten his life without speaking a single word. Mello smirked at him and turned back around to the girl. Finally, he knew exactly what would cause her to break.

"Perhaps you'll speak when it's your brother's life on the line instead." He warned.

He was right. Instantly, her mouth gaped open as he jerked her over towards Near.

"Wait! NO! I don't know anything about a notebook!" She screamed.

She could hear Near's muffled groans in front of her when they stopped. He seemed... calm, as he always was, though she knew he was going to kill this man for what he was doing to his sister.

Suddenly, Jane's fear was apparent. Mello leaned in towards her ear, his eyes narrowed and his voice calm. He was not in the mood for any more games.

"Will it take me shooting him in the head to get you to tell me the truth?"

Jane shook her head fiercely, tears spilling through her blindfold and down her soft cheeks. She felt weak, she felt helpless and she was utterely infuriated.

"No! Please! I will do anything you ask, just don't shoot him! I don't know anything about a notebook!" She was begging him now...

_... She never begged._

To simply scare her, Mello put a bullet in the couch next to Near. Jane screamed. A moment later, she heard Near mumbling again as if to let her know he was okay. She was crying heavily now, almost unable to speak her words clearly.

"I'm... sorry... sweetie!" She said, her voice trembling her words to her brother.

Mello watched her strangely. Just moments earlier she was perfectly prepared to die, but when this young man was threatened, she turned into a puddle of mush as if she would break at any given moment.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked again.

She screamed angrily before turning to face him.

"I don't know anything you fuck!"

Mello nodded his head calmly before turning to look at the young man who was narrowing his own eyes back at him. The blond raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"Fine." He stated simply, dragging the young woman harshly by her arm as they headed to the door. He handed her over to Matt before stomping back over to Near. The gun in his hand was raised to the young man's chin as he tilted it up so they were face to face.

"Now that daddy is dead, I assume you will be in charge."

Though he expected some sort of nod or anything else to show the younger man's agreement to this statement, he got none. Jane screamed again, for she hadn't known the blood curdling scream from before was the sound of her father's head being separated from the rest of his body.

"Daddy?!... DADDY!! I'm going to kill you!" She screamed. "You're dead! Where the fuck is Courtney?! COURTNEY!"

Mello completely ignored her, watching as Near simply stared back at him as if he were drilling a hole through Mello's head to figure him out. The blond man took in a deep, calming breath.

"You will get the notebook for me... Or you will never see your sister again."

Not a moment after Mello turned and nodded at Matt, there was a cloth in front of Jane's face. She gasped, the smell of chloroform entering her nostrils, and soon she fell unconscious into Matt's chest. He bent down, lifting her into his arms as the two men then quickly left.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Rylie looked over just in time for L to be grabbing her shoulder worriedly. She nodded quickly before he pulled her into his arms.

Misa looked over at them and her eyes shot open as she pointed an accusing finger.

"I KNEW IT!"

The two of them ignored her as the dark haired man bent down to kiss her sweetly.

Misa rolled her eyes before trailing them around outside. Everyone was crowed onto the sidewalk, frantically looking around in confusion to try and figure out who had been shot and why. The blond girl took in a breath of sheer relief when the young man of her dreams came into view, seemingly unharmed. Still, her eyes trailed further.

"Have you seen Jane?!" Matsuda exclaimed as he ran up to Misa.

Her eyes narrowed as she continued searching.

"Not... yet."

Rylie instantly stepped up, her own hand entangled with L's as his hunched over form was quickly dragged behind her.

"Jane isn't out here?" She asked worriedly.

Matsuda shook his head nervously.

"No! She ran out of the kitchen when she heard the gunshots and I haven't seen her since."

Instantly, L's thumb came up to his mouth as if he were in deep though.

"My apologies. This transaction should not have been made here. I'm afraid someone's arrogance may have put you all in unnecessary danger." He spoke in a low tone as his gaze focused angrily on Light Yagami.

Misa turned to him instantly.

"Now look here you... you... wide eyed monkey! My Light is not arrogant!" She exclaimed.

L's eyes slowly trailed down to the young woman, almost as if she were a mouse that had just squealed at him.

"Tell me, Misa Amane, who is that young woman on Light Yagami's arm?"

Rylie squeezed his hand harshly as Misa quickly turned around.

"Whhhhaaaaat?!"

Rylie took in a deep breath and turned around.

"I'm going in to find Jane." She stated simply, not bothering to see if L approved or not, since she knew he wouldn't.

Instantly, his hand stopped her, and she turned irately towards him, her eyes focusing in on his worried gaze.

"Listen buddy, you haven't even told me your real name yet and I'm sure you don't ever intend to." She said angrily, causing L's eyes to narrow towards her as she continued. "You may be sweet, and I enjoy your company, but don't think you can control me."

He sighed, seemingly irritated by her accusations. How would she know what he intended to do as far as she was concerned anyway?

"And as I'm sure you're aware, I have no intention of controlling you, but simply keeping you safe. Please stay outside. Matsuda and I will go in to find her."

Rylie's eyes instantly softened from his sweet words. The cook looked up at L worriedly as he placed a nervous hand at the back of his head.

"Uhh... yeah... we'll go find Jane!" He exclaimed, knowing already that Courtney was still inside as well.

L leaned down once more, taking Rylie's lips again in a sweet kiss.

"I'll be right back."

Watching as the two of them ran back inside, Misa slowly crept over to Rylie who was now staring intently at the doors entering the club.

"Uh yeah, I couldn't help but notice that super wealthy weirdo rich man wants to keep you safe."

Rylie inhaled a deep breath, completely ignoring Misa's teasing.

"I hope Jane is okay." She said softly.

Misa rolled her eyes irritatingly.

"Jane is a tough cookie! I'm sure she is fine! And she will be even better when she comes out here and finds that you've finally admitted that you love him!"

The sound of sudden screeching tires caused the crowd to turn. The two girls watched intently as a black Mersedes sped off down the road. They turned to each other confusingly before hearing Matsuda yelling as he suddenly bolted back out through the doors. The instant the cool air hit his face, he bent over on the sidewalk, vomiting violently as the two girls ran over to him.

"Matsu, what happened?!" Rylie asked worriedly, the two of them grabbing onto the young man's shoulder to help him stand up again. He ws breathing heavily, his face pale as a ghost.

"DUVAL IS DEAD!"

Screams from the dancers filled through the crowd as the two girls mouths parted in sheer shock. Rylie instantly dropped the blue wig she had in her hands to the wet pavement.

"Wh... What about Jane?" She asked nervously.

"... We couldn't find her..."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Oh, things will begin to get heated beginning next chapter. Tempers flaring, love making, Death Notes, fighting, screaming, attempted murder... Okay, so maybe not all in one chapter but it's heading that direction anyway. There will be moments with L and Rylie and Misa and all the rest, but it will be MOSTLY Mello, Matt, Jane, Near and possibly "Courtney." That is, unless my brain thinks up a better way to incorporate them more often.

To anyone reading The Forbidden Fruit... I will update soon. I'm in the process of reading Death Note: Another Note right now, and I want to finish before I continue that story to capture a certain someone's personality better. :) I appreciate your patience in me! Thank you!

Cyn. - Hey you! :) I adore Matt and Mello as well. Only, L is always tops for me. I love him! haha... Anyway, I'm so glad your excited about the story. Thanks a bunch!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I'm glad you like this story so far too! It wouldn't be the same without your reviews. Calling all perverted Death Note boys! We love them! Thanks so much!

foxattack - Haha yea, I have no idea where Courtney came from. It just clicked in my head and I couldn't NOT use it. Thanks a bunch!

marielena - More drawings! I love you! And I'm glad this is your kind of story too. It should get pretty... interesting. Thanks again!

AnimeQween - I love weird perverted Death Note boys! How much fun would that be?! Haha.. Matt is awesome. I will try to keep him that way too. Thanks a bunch!

KHAngel - Yeah, I have a thing about needing to surprise people. It's my weakness. :) Matsuda can be sweet and gay! I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much!

iiceangel3.o- Hahahaha, I effin love you too man!

Maia White - Oh, I am sooo with you there. When I first saw Mello I totally thought he was a girl, and then he spoke. Why is it he was suddenly attractive in some odd way?? I'm so glad someone else liked the Courtney thing. I couldn't help myself. I think Jane is a lot more likeable than she _wants_ to be, if that makes any sense. Thanks so much!

LittleKittyShaoMao - Yay! You're here too! :) I know I know, I'm not finished BIF yet, BUT, I have to let my brain refresh for a bit. I still update weekly! It's okay! Besides, I'm not in a hurry to finish it b/c I may cry when it's over b/c I'm going to MISS IT! Ah! Anyway, back to this story... Yeah, everyone has very different roles so far. I like mixing things up a bit. It's kinda fun! Thanks so much! I really hope you enjoy it!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Oh yes, we are all nerds and we love it! I do have a myspace, but I NEVER get on there. It's so full of spam now that it makes my computer run slow. :( But if you want to see it, here's my link... home./index.cfm?fuseactionuser I don't know if fanfiction lets you post links though, so you may not get this... Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - As you can probably tell, I LOVE making up weird rolls. It's fun to see how my brain allows this to affect the characters personality. I'm glad you're giving it a shot! I hope you like it! Thanks a bunch!

BlueMoon Goddess - Yeah, I couldn't write an L story without Rylie yet. I don't want to leave her behind! :( Anyway, I'm so glad you like the idea. Please continue to enjoy! Thanks a bunch!

OoOlady heatherOoO - That's awesome! I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks so much!


	3. You killed my father, prepare to die

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I know I said I won't be updating on this story as often as the others but, you know how sometimes your writing just flows? It's flowing pretty steady with this story at the moment. This chapter is entirely Matt, Mello and Jane, and a couple other somewhat unimportant people. I kind of enjoy Mello's dominance... That's really all I have to say at the moment. Lol.

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was morning before Jane came to. She opened her eyes slowly, bringing a comforting hand to her aching forehead, the events from the night before still shambles in her head. Her deep blue irises traveled around the room as she forced herself into a sitting position on the black leather couch. She looked down, watching her own hands trailing across the shiny material, and it suddenly hit her.

_'Black leather... Mello!'_

And her hands were no longer in bounds...

Instantly she stood, her hands reaching to her back pockets. No knives were there. She reached to her thigh, but suddenly remembered how her gun was thrown when Mello tackled her to the ground. They had stripped her of all her hidden weapons. Suddenly realizing she was completely alone in the room, she calmed enough to observe her surroundings.

It was a large room simply decorated with wooden floors, and black shades on the large windows. There was an open kitchen behind the couch where she had been sleeping and beside that, a darkened hallway.

Slowly emotions took over her, and her nose began to flare, her pouting lips trembling to hold back her tears. Those men... they had killed... her father? Were she and Near orphans now?

_'Near... they better not have touched Near...'_

The sudden twisting of the doorknob in the corner of the room kept her tears at bay, and her eyes instantly narrowed as she watched Matt walk inside.

He looked at her, his goggles now on top of his head, and instantly he smiled. Jane noticed the single dimple that kissed the middle of one cheek but not the other, and how his eyes were a chocolate brown color. He was attractive to say the least, though it didn't matter to her either way at that moment.

"Ah! Good morning pretty lady. Are you hungry?" He greeted her awfully sweetly and carefree considering the circumstances. She watched, remaining silent as he pulled a box of cereal from a large paper bag that was hanging from one arm.

Now, Jane knew she was probably the only human on the planet that hated cereal, and as soon as someone invented a cereal that didn't get soggy within three minutes of milk being poured into the bowl, then she may have a change in opinion.

Instead of answering his inquiry as to whether she was hungry or not, she simply walked over, passing him and going strait to the door. Her eyes never betrayed the sorrow she felt.

Matt didn't try to stop her, which she found very odd. Still, she grasped the doorknob and turned. Just when she felt the overwhelming relief of complete freedom awaiting her, the door opened, and there stood Mello directly in front of her... along with about a dozen large men standing behind him.

Jane felt her heart rate increase fiercely, the instant his narrowed eyes met hers. Still her face did not deceive her anger either. She was emotionless, and for that reason, Mello found himself staring at her curiously... and longer than he had intended to.

"If you appreciate the absence of your restraints I suggest you turn around." He warned, seemingly uninterested in whether she was comfortable or not.

_A hostage situation._ She knew these all too well. In fact, when she was twelve years old, she was taken hostage by a group of thugs with an asking price of fifteen million dollars for her safe return. Instead, they received a five dollar red rose on each of their coffins on the day of their funerals, in respect for their grieving families of course.

However, at the time Jane was irrational. She didn't understand that screaming and crying would generally upset her captives and result in, at the very least, a bloody nose or a broken bone. Judging by their rumble earlier, Mello was capable of both.

So, she did what she was told, and turned around, knowing he would get what was coming to him the moment she found something sharp enough to pierce the tough shell that was his flesh. If her father was indeed dead, and he was the one responsible for it, there was no doubt in her mind that he would be paying very dearly for it. The biggest mistakes in life are the ones you die for...

Once all the men crowded into the room, it seemed not one of them decided to keep their gazes to themselves. Jane took little note of this however, considering her occupation, she was used to this sort of attention, not that it didn't still disgust her in a way. However, her thinking was a bit twisted. As long as they were sweet, calling her darling or honey or angel or whatever other sweet pet name they could come up with, she was comfortable... enough... For that was exactly how her father always treated women. They were special enough to give pet names and show 'respect' to, but their assets were something he felt the world should see at a fair price. According to him it was still respectful when slapping a woman's ass in public as long as they seemed to enjoy it. Though in reality, Jane did feel some things were meant to keep locked in the bedroom. At least she agreed with her mother in that sense.

Upon sensing someone's rather intense gaze not far off from where she sat, her expressionless face tilted up to see Mello standing in front of her with a hand extended in her direction.

"Come with me." It was more of a demand than a request, of course.

He had half expected her to reject his hand, but instead she took it without resistance, and he quickly led her into a back bedroom in the seemingly large house, or apartment, or whatever it actually was.

Once the door was shut and locked behind them, Jane tensed. In a locked room with merely herself and her captive? That was never a good sign. She hadn't thought Mello would resort to this kind of treatment. It had seemed he might be the type that would be attracted to Matsuda instead of herself from the way he acted at the club. She inhaled a deep breath before turning to face him, never deceiving how her eyes had caught the fork lying on an empty plate on the night stand by the bed. Surely that could be put to good use.

Instead of having his way with her, however, Mello threw clothes on the bed.

"You can wear these." He stated simply.

"And why not keep what I have on?" She asked calmly.

His narrowed eyes met hers again, so intensely this time, that she felt her breath momentarily taken away.

"Those men out there will not think twice about raping a beautiful girl. If you are not opposed to this, then by all means, keep your provocative clothing."

Though his voice was low and completely uncaring either way, at least he had given her the option of changing. She was surprised at this.

"You will not find the man who last tried to touch me without my permission." She told him, being particularly careful to insinuate the same fate would be for anyone else as well, including him.

"I don't care. Do what you need to do." He said plainly, no emotion in his words at all.

Now was the time to try again to seduce her prey. The moment he turned to walk out the door to give her privacy, she spoke again, causing him to instantly turn back around to her.

"And what about you Mello? Do you not wish to watch?" She asked innocently as she turned and picked up the soft pink t-shirt from the pile of clothes.

She didn't think for a moment that he would buy her act without a reasonable explanation for coming onto him so strongly. Therefore when she turned again to face him, a very slight grin painted against her lips. He seemed slightly... shocked by her suggestion, though none too thrilled by it.

"As much as I want to kill you for the pain you caused my brother, I must thank you all the same for killing that _man_."

Mello's eyes never left hers, and he said nothing in return, though now he was looking at her as if to seek an explanation.

"I've always hated my father for the accident that crippled Near." She told him plainly. The most believable lies aren't spoken in great detail, Jane knew this all too well.

"It doesn't matter to me either way. I have no interest in watching you." He stated simply, and from the look on his face Jane was nearly convinced that he actually meant it. However, his brief glance down to her cleavage betrayed everything instantly. It seemed her technique was the only thing that needed to change, for the attraction was there. He didn't like the fake flattery with forced smiles and seductive glances. So she gave in. She would no longer hide her anger or her sadness in the situation. Putting on this fake routine did nothing but anger her further when he was so easily capable of shooting her down anyway.

Her smile faded and she turned away from him, curling her hands at the hem of her black tank top and pulling it over her head, exposing the lace black bra underneath. She didn't care whether he watched or not at this point, and her eyes glanced again at the fork beside her before grabbing the t-shirt. Feeling his presence still behind her, she peaked her head over her shoulder, but quickly averted her eyes away from him. Immediately she regretted that action, knowing that it proved her weakness, in the meantime also proving that he was capable of intimidating her. The fact that he was still there, however, also proved that _she _was capable of many things when it involved him as well.

"I though you had no interest." She mocked him.

Instantly his eyes narrowed as if having been pulled out of a sort of a daze. Without a word, he turned, feeling as if he didn't need to explain his hesitance. Just as his hand reached out to grab the door handle, Jane's hand fell upon his arm. His head tilted to the side. Through a curtain of blond bangs his narrowed eyes met her own, and she stared back at him as well. She spoke then, her voice pure rage and dripping with undeniable sorrow, even if her face did not show it.

"... I'm going to kill you one day Mello."

...

That was all she said, and it was spoken as a promise. As he looked down at her, she seemed so unmoved, so calm... so _deathly_ calm... He didn't have it in him to object to her promise or threaten her back in any way at that moment. Though her face didn't show it, her anger was suddenly fierce and very raw. He knew that the words she spoke were true, if not literally something that would happen, she meant it and intended to follow through with her threats all the same.

It surprised her when Mello moved his body to face hers. Neither of their eyes faltered as he took a step forward. She took a step back. It continued like this until they reached the bed, and suddenly they both stopped. His leather clad body now pressed firmly against hers and he glanced down for just a moment, taking full notice of her heaving chest. Still, when his eyes caught hers once again, she showed no emotion in the matter whatsoever. On hand slithered around her back as she watched him moving forward very slowly, his lips closing in towards her own. Her hands fell back to the bed sheets to catch herself from falling, and she grabbed onto them fiercely. Mello's light hair slowly fell over one eye, the one holding the pained scar. The other eye slowly trailed from her gaze, down to her lips, and back up again. Suddenly her heart was pounding out of her chest. She didn't know if she was unintentionally allowing herself to be seduced by him, or if her anger had been fueled to an unbelievably furious point by his challenging actions that it merely felt that way. Did he crave her body or was he simply taunting her the way she had wished to taunt him? That alone infuriated her, feeling he may be more capable of awakening her desires more than she was. His eyes, though narrowed, were completely unreadable. She hated him. More than anything she wished to kill him with her bear hands now that she found herself actually longing to touch him.

_'How pathetic! He killed my father!'_

Though in reality, she was able to contain breaking down by simply excusing it as possibly being a bluff. Though there was the scream, she hadn't actually seen her father's dead body due to being blindfolded, and Near was unable to confirm it through muffled words.

Still, with his body so close to her own, it should have disgusted her, not thrilled her.

Now, more than ever was the time to strike...

The moment her hand pulled out from behind her, Mello caught her by the wrists, barely an inch away from being stabbed on the side of his neck. She yelped when he twisted her harshly and she landed face down on the bed, her hands held captive at her back as Mello grabbed the fork from her unyielding fingers. She growled heavily, noticing his heightened breaths as he leaned his body against her back to reach her ear. His hand came up, grasping into her black hair harshly, causing her to wince. With his hot breaths firmly planted on her cheek, he yanked her head up roughly by the roots of her hair and she hissed lowly through clenched teeth. He was staring at her angrily now as he breathed his words into her ear.

"... Not today."

Not a moment later, he let go, and she lay there breathing heavily for a moment as she listened to his footsteps as he walked away. That bastard knew what she had planned all along!

She quickly pushed herself up off the bed and turned, half expecting Mello to walk back in with something to restrain her with. However, a minute passed and he never returned. Jane took in a few deep and calming breaths before throwing the t-shirt over her head and making her way back to the outer room. This wasn't over yet, and she had no intention of allowing him to get away with anything he had done.

She took a quick look around the room. Noone had noticed her presence yet, as Matt was sitting with his shoulders resting on his knees, seemingly too distracted by his hand held video games to pay attention to anything else going on around him. Some of the other men were drinking shots of hard liquor and playing poker on the small coffee table in the middle of the room, others were simply talking amongst themselves. Meanwhile Mello was sitting in the midst of all of them with paper and pen in hand, seemingly jotting down something, or drawing or whatever. She really didn't care what the hell he was doing, unless he was suffocating or being shot in the head or whatever other technique she could morbidly think of to do him in. It was only when his narrowed eyes flickered to the corners, observing her angrily that she felt the need to look away from him, not out of intimidation this time, but simple fury.

Ignoring him, she walked over to where Matt was sitting. He seemed to be so entranced with his games that he didn't notice her standing in front of him until she lightly kicked the front of his shoe. Instead of looking up at her like she assumed he would, he held up his index finger towards her, still completely unaware who was asking for his attention.

"One second."

Jane said nothing, rather waited patiently as she stared at him in slight confusion. It seemed she had caught the attention of everyone in the room now except the one she wished it from, for all eyes were now focused intently on her. Finally, after about four minutes, Matt finally tilted his head upward. The second his eyes focused on her, he sat up strait and a wide smile painted his rather enticing lips.

"Beautiful!" He exclaimed. "Pardon my hesitance. I thought it was an ugly man, not a lovely lady craving my attention! What can I do for you?"

Jane couldn't stop the slight grin the teased the corner of her mouth when he patted the spot next to him to encourage her to sit down. His flattery was a comfort in a way, for he didn't seem to be even slightly sketchy about it. He genuinely loved giving women compliments in that way, as if he expected nothing in return except a smile, which he always got of course. It was actually rather refreshing how much he appreciated females.

She sat, after giving the rest of the men in the room an irritated glare. Matt turned, giving Jane his full attention as he held out an open hand to her.

"We have yet to be properly introduced!" He said humorously. Jane grinned and shook his hand. "I'm Matt, but I'm not even kidding when I say you can call me whatever the hell you want."

Through everything, he somehow managed a small chuckled from the hardened girl that surprised even herself.

"Jane." She responded.

"Jane..." He repeated to himself as if to study her name. "And may I call you goddess?"

He was being playful now, and oddly enough she found it utterly charming. Out of sheer curiosity, her eyes flickered over to Mello, just to see if he was paying as much attention to them as everyone else was. Of course... he was not.

Turning her attention instantly back to Matt, she inhaled a deep breath, knowing he was not the one in control in this situation.

"Are you able to answer any questions for me Matt?" She asked, making sure her voice held a tint of sweetness instead of being too forceful.

He raised a single eyebrow and sighed through the mask of his smile.

"I'm afraid not beautiful. You may as well just sit back and relax until everything works out."

Not to say she wasn't infuriatingly disappointed, but she expected as much. Taking in another deep breath, her attention turned to the men playing cards about two feet away from her.

"Five card draw?"

The entire table turned to look at her, and even Mello averted his attention away from what he was doing to see what she was going to do.

"... Uh yes." One rather large, balding man answered in what sounded to be a french accent. He was middle aged, roughly around forty five or so with tanned skin and a simple wife beater to cover his bulging muscled chest. He was known as Frankie... _typical._

Jane didn't hesitate in moving in on the game. She sat down on her knees on the floor, grabbing a shot glass from in front of one of the younger men at her left and holding it towards the one in charge of pouring the liquor.

"I'm being held without consent. I at least deserve a drink, wouldn't you agree?"

Every one of them turned their heads to look at each other confusingly as if they didn't know how to respond to a woman actually playing their sacred game along with them. Not to mention drinking their liquor.

"You got cash?" One of the younger men asked.

Jane turned to him with narrowed eyes. His name was Jake. He looked to be about mid twenties, brown shoulder length hair, hazel eyes and a rather large nose that she had a hard time not staring at after it had caught her instant attention.

Jane held her breath as she reached into the top of her t-shirt. Of course she had money hidden in her bra of all places. Most 'strippers' usually did.

"Uh... wow... okay... " Matt commented randomly, probably without even realizing he was actually speaking as he stared towards her with almost a disbelieving gaze.

Every eye in the room widened when she checked to make sure Mello, or whoever it was that had taken her weapons, had not taken her money as well. Thankfully her fingertip ran across the folded bills and she smiled.

"I do."

Frankie turned his attention to Mello, and Jane watched intently. It was as if he were asking the much younger man for permission, for not a moment after Mello's eyes trailed down to him, he nodded as if to approve her request to join the game.

Jane's eyes narrowed at the insufferable young man as she inched the shot glass even closer towards the one holding the bottle, urging it to be filled. If anything, she was ready to get absolutely wasted.

Without a moments hesitance, the moment her glass was filled she downed the liquor without so much as cringing from it's powerful taste.

There was a sudden banging on the door, followed by the sound of women yelling that instantly caught Jane's attention, and that of everyone else in the room with her.

"Mello! Open the goddam door! It's freezing out here!"

Cornering her eyes to the young man, Jane watched intently as Mello stood, his expression never changing, even when he opened the door to greet whoever was standing behind it.

Jane's eyes instantly widened when the young woman threw her arms around Mello.

"Hey baby." She spoke in a low, seductive tone, causing Jane to raise a single eyebrow and push her glass over to be filled again... already. She couldn't get a good look at the woman, since Mello's back was blocking her view, however her eyes unintentionally widened when she heard what seemed to be the sound of the two of them kissing rather passionately.

So it seemed Mello had a girlfriend, or at least a whore. Jane didn't know why, he was a man after all, but she felt slightly surprised by it all the same.

After downing her second shot and spreading her hand to check out the cards she had just been dealt, Mello and this girl walked inside, followed by four other somewhat trashy looking ladies. In fact, the one hanging from Mello's arm seemed to be the only tolerable one in the group in Jane's own opinion, though she was sure the alcohol being served helped the men come to terms with their trashiness as if the were super models all the same. This girl with Mello however, she had shoulder length reddish brown hair, and rather gorgeous light brown eyes framed by a flood of long, black eyelashes. Her frame was nice, slightly bigger than Jane's, large breasts and legs to absolutely die for. Of course she was showing those limbs off with a skin tight, thigh length, leather mini skirt like anyone gazing upon them had just seen the holy grail.. no shame. Though still, Jane was not one to judge in that area either. Therefore, she chose to ignore both of them completely, instantly focusing her attention back on the game. How _they_ expected not to get raped when Mello suggested _she_ change _her_ clothes was left an unanswered mystery to her.

What seemed really interesting as well was the fact that she could hear Matt off to her side, turning down another girl that couldn't keep her hands off him. It seemed unusual that a man that loved females would be so short with one of them. Perhaps he didn't like a catch that was quite so easy. Or perhaps he was infatuated with someone else...

Either way, Jane didn't particularly care. All she truly wanted, or so she thought, was for Mello to not wake up the next morning if it was at all possible. After all, alcohol can make even the most distrusting people vulnerable to anything and anyone.

This was sure to be an interesting night...

* * *

More Author's Notes: This chapter was a bit similar to a scene from my other story Before I Fade, I know. Only this _will_ be MUCH different.

xXxShortxXxPsychoxXx - That's awesome! Yeah, I love Matt too. I mean, I really don't know too much about him b/c he's in the anime so little, but this is how I would imagine him being anyway. Thanks so much!

marielena - Oh, you are definitely NOT the only one my dear... :) Why do you think I am writing him this way? lol. Thanks so much!

yuru-neko - I figured it may take some people off guard. I hope you like it! Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - Haha nice! I agree, Mello was underrated in a way. He deserves more attention, and we will give it to him dammit! :) And yes, the dreams are nice... and unexpected actually. haha. Thanks again!

AnimeQween - Haha, I think a lot of people liked that part. I love Matt! Thanks so much!

KHAngel - Yeah, about now is when Jane starts to show her background a bit and develop more into an actual human being. She's just been through a lot. I am having fun twisting around L and Rylie's relationship too. It's kinda cute, and risky in a way. Oh, I didn't take it the wrong way about the Matsu thing. I was just messing with ya. haha. Thanks again!

Maia White - Oh lord that is SO TRUE! Mello needs to start flirting with women or something. I have to say, I like Death Note pervert boys too. It's kinda funny to me. And I know what you mean about Jane. She loves Near more than anything and will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. I like that about her. I'm glad you liked the Rylie/L scene too! Thanks again!

iiceangel3.o - Oh, isn't that so true?! Men are pervs! But, then again... look at what I'm writing... lol. I guess I can't say too much.. Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Yeah, Mello is an ass so far, but I'm kinda enjoying writing him this way. It's actually a but sexy in a way, well other than the killing part. Near is adorable and I feel bad for him writing him this way. Poor guy. I'm glad you like the Rylie/L moment! Thanks so much! I will update the other stories as soon as I can. :)

BlueMoon Goddess - Haha, I will put more Rylie/L moments in this story too. I just can't seem to leave the two of them alone! Oh, and don't worry... Jane and Mello will have their time. :) Thanks again!


	4. Not Always What They Seem

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Not really too much to say for now. I hope you all enjoy the build up of tension between Mello and Jane... haha.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The moment Near had been freed from his bounds he was in action to get his sister back. Courtney had been found tied up in the bathroom, and the rest of the men in the room had either been killed or very badly wounded.

Courtney shifted through the blood stained remnants of the break in, calm enough to control himself, angry enough to be frightening.

"If they hurt her Near-"

"Mr Mikami..." Near began, as his large narrowed eyes stared down at the puzzle sitting in front of him on top of a broken glass table. He refused to call this man 'Courtney.'

The dark haired man stormed up behind him, his eyes narrowed behind his black rimmed glasses, seemingly just as determined as Near for Jane's return. Since Duvall was killed, it was his young son who he would unquestionably take orders from now.

"Yes Near?"

The young man's eyes trailed up, though his head didn't follow. Through a rim of white bangs, he stared at the door in the front of the room. Everything was still the mess the intruders had left it as if Near had willed it to stay that way so that he could conduct his own little investigation. The police were unable to get involved for the mere reason that it was a mafia ordeal. Either they were too naive to care at all what happened in regards to people like this, or too afraid to get involved at all. Near didn't mind this at all however, simply because he knew he was far more capable of finding Jane than they were. First however, he needed to find out more about this notebook they were after.

"Bring me any witnesses. I have some questions that I would like answered as soon as possible."

* * *

In just under half an hour, Jane had taken four shots of whiskey. It seemed each time she averted her eyes over to Mello and his woman she felt sick to her stomach. A feeling she assumed was ensued by her utter disgust for the insufferable man. Figuring the alcohol would eventually drown out that feeling, she kept drinking it.

To her surprise, one of the girls who had come inside not long ago, suddenly was behind her with her arms thrown around Jane's neck.

"Well aren't you sexy! Playing with the tough men. Tell me sweetheart, you ever been with a woman?"

Though the question would have taken most females by at least a little bit of surprise, Jane was not fazed by it at all. Her reasoning? So maybe her mother was the sensible one of her parents. That was probably true. Duvall had encouraged Jane to experiment with both sexes growing up, since a lesbian stripper, for the most part, would bring in a bigger crowd than even the most attractive strait one. Okay, so perhaps Duvall's parenting skills were... questionable... or at least his reasoning usually was.

However, because of this suggestion, at the age of fourteen, Jane experienced her first passionate kiss with a girl. It wasn't that the girl was unattractive, no, Jane made sure she picked someone she felt was worth it. Actually the girl was Nicole, the most attractive girl in her school with her long blond hair and pouting lips, the one every boy drooled over and would masturbate to in the privacy of their bathrooms at night. However, the whole lesbian thing never fully clicked with Jane. She found herself not experimenting her sexuality, but rather experimenting to simply see for herself whether girls lips were actually softer than boys. That rumor turned out true at the time, for the most part anyway, but Jane liked things a bit.. rougher. Kissing other girls was neither thrilling nor disgusting to her. Of course, the boys certainly got a thrill from it. In time, Nicole turned out to be what Jane liked to refer to as 'full on butch' in her later years. In fact, she was almost unrecognizable the night she came to the club to watch Jane dance. Now that was a surprise! She was still sexy as hell, and she pulled off the manly look surprisingly well. Yet, it still was not Jane's cup of tea. However, she did come all that way just for the sake of remembering the good 'ole days, so Jane was more than willing to offer a lap dance on the house. To Jane, that just seemed normal...

Similar to being surrounded by several pounds of cocaine that her father was transporting, or several of the most dangerous weapons on the planet. Several times she had walked in on some of her fathers 'colleagues' getting off to girls they payed to act as their own live porno stars. They payed heftily for it too...

Again, with the way she grew up, it didn't seem like a big deal at all to Jane, and being a dancer, she quite often found herself grinding a bit with Misa and Rylie anyway. It seemed very PG to her, considering everything else. She most certainly did not feel that way about her best friends!

Jane's eyes cornered over to the girl, and she grinned just slightly, knowing all eyes were once again peering in their direction.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She asked in a low tone.

Matt let out an exasperated breath, apparently disappointed that Jane never answered the girl directly when she inquired about being with another girl... His ultimate fantasy.

The answer was surprisingly: No.

The girl smiled excitedly. Of course there was nothing more annoying to Jane than an overly excited blond who spoke as if she were a twelve year old opening Christmas presents. The only exception she ever made in this area was Misa, because that girl was genuinely excited about everything. It was never a cry for attention like some and it was actually quite funny.

Actually, Jane was already convinced that this girl hitting on her now was out for mere attention. She probably wasn't actually attracted to her at all.

"I'm Haley!" She exclaimed.

"Jane."

"Oh! Well, that's such a plain name!" She exclaimed, causing Jane to instantly raise an eyebrow. She hated rude people. "What's the thing in your lip?"

She hated stupid people too.

"It's a piercing, sweetheart."

"Oh! For decoration or pleasure?"

"Both I suppose."

Haley grinned, thought Jane could see the odd look of disgust and confusion in her eyes.

"That's... weird. Can I take a shot of that stuff you're drinking?"

Jane again, raised a single eyebrow, following to where Haley's finger was pointing and she took in an irritated breath. Maybe this girl really _was_ twelve...

"You mean Whiskey?"

Haley shook her head excitedly.

"I looooove Whiskey!" She squealed.

"Do you?" Jane asked sarcastically, knowing this girl probably never let anything without a pineapple slice on the rim come anywhere near her lips.

Haley shook her head enthusiastically, her blond hair bouncing around her rounded face.

Jane grinned sarcastically, slowly tilting her head towards the man holding the bottle.

"In that case, make it a double!"

Matt covered his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter, for he knew exactly what Jane had in mind. Scooting himself over towards her, he lifted his hand to the her next to her ear, pulling it back to whisper to her. Jane cornered her eyes at him, lifting a single eyebrow, ready in case he decided to try something sneaky with her. She could feel Mello shooting daggers at the two of them from where he sat.

"Why precious, I do believe I'm forming a rather large crush on you!" He said softly.

A smile tinted at her lips as the large shot glass was slid across the table. Picking it up carefully, she handed it to the young woman behind her.

"Would you like a chaser honey?"

The girl scrunched her nose.

"No way! i can take it."

Jane watched humorously as the scent of the intoxicating drink filled Haley's nostrils, and the smile on her face instantly faded into a look of pure terror.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, her voice a mocking tone.

"Uh... nothing."

Jane smiled, faking excitement, her eyes focused on the girl.

"Well, go on!" She encouraged.

Swallowing nervously, the girl clenched her eyes shut.

"Haley, you don't have to drink it. That girl is just being a bitch!" The woman next to Mello finally spoke up.

Jane turned to her, still smiling and tilted her head as if to study her. The way Jane was looking at her then sent chills up the girls spine.

"I don't think we've met..."

"... Danielle." The girl said, narrowing her eyes smugly as if to show how much better she was than the girl staring at her with her hands clenching the ground with white knuckles.

Jane's eyes flickered over towards Mello. He was looking at her as if he were angry, yet he said nothing. Perhaps he was curious as to where this would lead. It seemed maybe this Danielle only held a sexual interest to the young man.

"Well Danielle, I suggest you refrain from calling someone a bitch until you know what they are capable of."

The girl scrunched her nose, her mouth gaping open.

"Are you threatening me?"

Jane's eyes widened sarcastically.

"Who me?" Slowly, her eyes narrowed as well. "In fact I am."

"Ladies! Come on now. We want to play nice tonight." Matt murmured, smiling widely, and Jane smiled back at him.

"Why yes, I agree!"

The phone in Mello's pocket suddenly began to rang. Danielle turned, watching him as he stood and walked away. Jane was watching him carefully as well, something telling her that she was involved in whatever conversation he was about to have with the person on the other line.

"Hey." Jane turned to Danielle, who was looking at her angrily, her fingers clawing into the front of her skirt. "Watch where you're looking!"

Jane laughed at the irony of that sentence.

"Sure thing honey. And you watch how far you pull up that skirt." She backfired, pointing at how her already risky mini was revealing the much less material of her even more risky thong underwear. "You've got about half an inch before you bare your goods to the entire room, and I don't think you've gone for a wax lately have you?"

Oh, this was fun...

Danielle stood instantly, and Jane raised an eyebrow, simply watching as she went off the hook, yelling every cuss word she could think of towards the young woman.

Mello turned angrily, unable to even hear the other person on the line from Danielle's screaming.

"Shut up Danielle!" He warned. "Sit!"

The young woman turned to him, throwing her arms in the air irritatingly, but doing as he asked all the same.

"Why are you all the way over there? You talking to another girl or something?"

Again, Jane had to hold in her chuckles.

"You have to be kidding me.." She murmured, almost inaudibly. Yet Danielle was certainly able to hear. She turned to her abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"No woman should have to beg for a man's attention." Jane stated plainly. "If he wants her, he will show it. You sound desperate."

"Whatever! Mind your own fucking business, whore!"

Within seconds, Jane had reached over, having spotted the knife at Matt's side when he had sat down beside her. She grabbed it, and before anyone could protest what she was doing, she threw it. Danielle screamed as the knife was implanted into the couch directly beside her head. Matt's mouth hung wide open as he saw the chunk of hair that had caught between the knife and the bed fall to the floor.

Danielle was breathing heavily, mouth parted in shock as her wide eyes trailed to the corners towards the blade.

Jane laughed, and picked up another shot, downing it quickly.

"It's a good thing I'm drinking isn't it?" She teased, watching the terrorized expression in the young woman's face. " Don't worry! You didn't die, you just got a haircut. Looks nice!"

About five second later, Jane squealed when she felt two hands lifting her harshly from the back.

"Aw, come on Mello! She didn't hit her! Let the girl stay!" The men exclaimed. Apparently they found Jane's attitude amusing.

Mello's eyes narrowed at them, and instantly the room went silent. They knew when he was serious and when he was not in the mood for games. Now was that time.

"Well damn Mello." Jane said, stumbling a bit into his arms as he lead her away by the hand. She looked over at Danielle who was still in complete shock, and smiled. "Looks like the bad little girl is getting a spanking!"

Mello slammed the bedroom door, instantly and with much force, he pinned her against the wall.

Jane let out a harsh breath, clenching her teeth together as his eyes narrowed to her.

"You pull something like that again, and I will have you in shackles, do you understand?"

He tightened his hands against her wrists, and she winced, hissing through her teeth. However, she soon chuckled.

"You really do like it kinky don't you Mello?"

The simple fact that she didn't bow to his every demand irritated the hell out of him, and suddenly he found himself, forcing his body closer to her. She took in a deep breath through her nose, unsure of what he was about to do to her.

"Do-you-understand?" He pushed again.

Jane tugged at her arms, but his grip only tightened more. She growled.

"How about you let me go?"

Mello instantly reached into the back pocket of his leather pants, pulling out very thin string, and pulling her arms down. She pushed away from him forcefully.

"Fine!"

Mello backed away then, turning away from her. She looked at him curiously as she rubbed her wrists to calm the pain his tight hold had inflicted.

Suddenly he turned, holding his phone out to her.

"You're brother wishes to speak with you."

Instantly Jane's eyes widened, and she grabbed the phone.

"Near?!"

_"Yes Jane. It's me."_

The sound of his voice nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

_"I'm fine Jane. There is no need to worry about me. Are you alright?"_

Jane closed her eyes tightly, completely unaware that Mello was standing by the wall, his head bowed as he listened to her concern for her brother. It seemed that as long as he was protected, it didn't matter what happened with anyone else.

"Yes. I'm okay." She stated simply. "What about daddy, Courtney? How are they?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, and Jane knew instantly that it hadn't been a bluff. Near hadn't expected that she wouldn't have believed them. He never thought he would have to inform her himself. Slowly Jane turned to the young man by the wall, her eyes wide, and her nose flaring with rage.

_"Mr Mikami is here with me. He is unharmed... However, I'm sorry Rylie... Our father was killed."_

Her bottom lip began to quiver and she quickly turned away from him. Near's strength had always amazed her.

"So Mello did kill him." She said, mostly acknowledging it herself than anything.

_"No."_

Her teary eyes narrowed again.

"What?"

_"I do not believe your captor was the one responsible."_

"Then who? Matt? i don't think Matt would-"

_"Actually Jane... I have reason to believe it was someone else entirely, though I cannot discuss this over the phone. I simply wished to confirm your safety. I promise you will be home again soon."_

Jane's trembling fingers grasped against her mouth. What did he mean it wasn't Mello or Matt that killed their father?! Who else would it be?!

"... Okay Near... I love you sweetheart. Please be careful honey."

_"I love you too Jane, and I promise I will. Now, please give the phone back to your captor."_

Jane shook her head, unable to speak at the moment as her trembling hands reached the phone towards the young man. Though she didn't cry, she was obviously very upset. Mello watched her carefully, observing her sorrow as if it fascinated him. When he took slightly too long to take the phone from her hand, she shoved it into his chest and stormed out of the room.

Upon entering the room again, she walked swiftly over to the bottle of whiskey, yanking off the top and without bothering to pour a simple shot, she cheered the air.._ for you daddy_.. and chugged strait from the bottle.

The whiskey turned out slightly more potent than Jane was accustomed to, for she felt the promise of a hangover the instant her head turned down again to let the drink settle in her stomach. She was in trouble now, and her body would be paying dearly for it later.

Strange how alcohol can drown your sorrows and make even the most irritating people your best friends.

Jane smiled hazily and walked over to the table filled with people playing cards. They were yelling and screaming, some getting angry to the point of almost fighting each other when losing a game, others tended to be completely unfazed. They were the ones not playing necessarily for the money, but the victory instead.

She turned her head then, noticing humorously how Haley still had a completely full double shot of whiskey in her hand. She walked over to the open kitchen, fully aware that Danielle was staring daggers at her, having just recently gotten the nerve to move enough to pull the knife from the back of the couch. Her eyes widened in sheer shock of seeing a pile of her hair lying on the couch at her side.

"Uh... you... you BITCH!"

Jane laughed, pouring some soda into a plastic cup and walking back over to Haley, watching when Danielle ran passed her, probably to go check the mirror.

"Here you go honey." She said, handing the visibly nervous girl the cup.

"Uh... thanks."

It appeared that the girls in the room were now slightly afraid of Jane's temperament. She looked around the room and smiled sweetly before bending down to Haley.

"Similar to a bee, you don't try to swat at me, I won't sting you. It's quite simple."She assured her.

Haley grinned back at her, taking in a deep breath and downing the drink in hand. Even Jane cringed when she seemed to hold it in the cave of her mouth instead of inhaling it like she should have to ward off the bitter taste. She made a face as if to gag from the terrible taste in her mouth, and Jane lifted her cup with the tip of her finger, watching as she drank.

"There you go." She mused.

Haley turned to her, almost instantly feeling a warm glow in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay." she said breathlessly. "I don't think I like whiskey."

Jane chuckled.

"Go figure! Must be the brand huh?"

Haley shook her head excitedly so as not to get caught in her lie.

"Uh, yeah... the brand is nasty."

Jane turned watching the death glare reappear on Danielle's face as she stormed back into the main room. Jane grinned to herself but decided to leave that alone for a bit. She sat back down, and the alcohol seemed to be rushing to her head with a sudden vengeance.

"You alright beautiful?" Matt asked, reaching his hand towards Danielle to retrieve his knife.

Jane shook her head, holding her fingers to her temple as Matt very cautiously tucked the weapon away... on the other side of his belt this time.

"Umm... yeah." She responded, seemingly unsure if her answer was the truth or not. "Is it hot in here?" She asked, her voice suddenly trembling as she reached the bottom of her shirt, and peeled it over her head.

Matt's eyes flew open.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is a bit warm." He said uncontrollably, for it seemed his mouth had run away with him again. "... Uh.. but... ummm.. you really should put that back on beautiful."

Jane smiled hazily and shrugged her shoulders.

"God, who cares anymore if i get raped or not. Even I don't care."

"Oh, don't say that darlin!" Matt exclaimed, placing his arm around her shoulders, allowing her head to lean into his chest.

Mello walked out of the back room and his eyes instantly focused on Jane. Casually he strolled over, sitting back down next to Danielle. Of course, as if she felt the need to take claim on him, the young woman wrapped her arm around his shoulders, taking the other and placing her hand on his leg. Still, Mello did not touch her. Instead, he leaned forward out of her grip, clearing his throat to get Jane's attention.

"I asked you to wear different clothes, not strip these off as well."

Jane's nearly closed eyes darted open and she turned to him irritatingly.

"No, you told me to wear them to keep from getting raped." Her eyes slowly cornered over to the girl at Mello's side and she chuckled in plain sight, her awareness of everything around her seemed to be coming and going without much warning. Danielle's eyes narrowed at her instantly when Jane continued her mockery. "Suddenly, I just don't feel the need. I mean, look around at the obvious merchandise everywhere around us! Besides, whether you asked me to keep them on or not seemed to be left open to my own discretion. In your own words, you don't care either way." To infuriate the young man even more, she leaned in closely to him, so close in fact that their nose were nearly touching. Her eyes were narrowed and intense. "So I'd appreciate it if you leave me be... Mello."

It seemed she had pushed Danielle's buttons a bit too far once again.

"Are you calling me a whore!" The girl exclaimed, slightly upset over Jane's comments. "Get off my fucking man!"

Jane turned to her and smiled.

"Oh no honey! I never called you a whore... I simply implied it."

"I will fucking kill you!"

Jane chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure you will sweetie!"

She was trying her hardest not to show how the room was now spinning in complete circles around her, and she would have succeeded if it hadn't been for the hundred dollar bill she lay on the table when everyone else had thrown in twenties.

Instantly Matt's eyes widened, and he grabbed her money before someone else had the chance, putting it awkwardly back in the corner of her black bra. His eyes traveled over to Mello confusingly. She wasn't just acting drunk. She was acting...

Mello's eyes darted the room, and suddenly Jane's eyes averted towards them when she heard Danielle scream again. Her eyes widened instantly when Mello pulled a knife, holding it to the young woman's throat.

"Where's the poison?!" He yelled.

_'... Poison?'_

Jane chuckled uncontrollably then, realizing that when she had chugged the whiskey, it was from a completely different bottle... She should have noticed this.

"So the bitch poisoned me... Well I guess I deserved that..." Her words were slow and slurred.

"Call Aizawa!"

Instantly, the room was in shambles. Jane felt a sweat break on her forehead, watching as everything was happening around her.

Suddenly, her head collapsed onto Matt's shoulder.

"Mello! She's unconscious!"

Matt, lifted the girl effortlessly into his arms and stood.

Mello glared at Danielle who was a hair length away from being cut by his sharp blade.

"Leave.." He ordered in a dangerously angry tone, barely audible to anyone else in the room. Her eyes widened dramatically at his demanding tone.

"But... but Mello she-"

Her breath caught when he pushed the blade closer. It was now touching her skin.

"What did I just say Danielle?"

"FINE!" She screamed, pushing the blade away and hurrying to the door. "FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Aizawa said to keep her head elevated until he gets here."

Mello's eyes shot to Matt, who was still holding Jane in his arms. Using the knife, he pointed down the hall.

"Take her to the back room. Use pillow to elevate her head." He said quickly. Matt didn't hesitate in listening to his friend. "If she dies, we do NOT get the notebook!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: Ah oh! So it seems Jane is actually quite tame considering what she has seen. That's a lot of crap to have had to deal with since she's only 19! Kinda gross too...

Nightstream of MistClan- Delicious? Hahahah.. I may have to use that one later! thanks again!

Sugar Highness- Yay! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks a bunch!

HaleyJo - Hesitant in reading a MelloxOc? But Mello is so... well... yeah he's a jerk! Haha, I may actually be hesitant too when I think about it. I'm glad you gave it a chance and that you like it. Thanks so much!

Mellos-Queen - Haha, something told me you may be excited about a MelloxOC, i don't know why! lol. I'm really glad you like it and I hope you continue liking it until it's finished! :) Thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah2.0 - Yeah, Mello's a bad boy, and for some reason bad boys are exceptionally hot. Why is that anyway? I love Matt! he's such a sweetheart! So glad you liked it! Thanks a bunch!

LizLuvsSpongebob- Well thank you lady! I'm flattered! That was very sweet of you. I love OC stories, and I don't even know how to write without one now I don't think. haha.. I've seen a few episodes of Inuyasha but not too many. Thanks about the compliments on the drawings too. I love writing and drawing so it works really well. Again, you're too sweet. Thank you so much!

xXxShortxXxPsychoxXx - Yup, I'm the cliff queen, or so i've been told. haha.. i hope you like it!

rukia23 - That's awesome! I'm so glad you like this story too. I'm having the best time writing these things. It's great. But yea, Jane and Mello can't stand each other... or can they?? haha. i suppose you will see what happens with that soon enough. Thanks so much!

OoOlady heatherOoO - Haha, when I get inspired I can write pretty quick. It sucks though because I get in ruts after everything had been running so smoothly! I'm glad you like it, thanks!

Maia White - Haha, well the intense moment with Jane was because Mello knew she was going to try something. He wasn't actually going to do anything with her. But, I guess Mello doesn't have a girlfriend now! haha. Thanks again! I love Matt too, and yes, the Princess Bride is the best movie EVER!

foxattack - Matt may get a little sumthin in here. We shall see! :) Thanks again!

Bucket On The Head - Well thank you! I was surprised there aren't many MelloxOc's on his site actually. i'm glad you like it!

LittleKittyShaoMao - i agree, Mello and Matt didn't get enough attention in the manga or anime. I will try my best and make this one interesting for you to read. Thanks so much!

AnimeQween - Hahahaha, that name for that chapter was the first thing to pop into my head. It just worked so well. Mello's title? Hmm, I'm not too sure. I will have to think about that one. Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - It's totally you Matt's infatuated with! I mean, this is fanfiction so it works in any way you want it to. haha.. Things did get a bit warm, but I don't think either one of them had doing anything sexual in mind... not yet anyway.. haha. Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - Oh, it's just familiar to me of when Rylie was kidnaped by Mello and she walked out of her room and was greeted by all those mafia men. It just felt very similar to me. Thanks again!

KHAngel - I don't think Mello will show feelings quite yet. He's beginning to notice things, but he still can't stand Jane, but she can't stand him either so.. haha. Oh, I love Matt too. He would be so cute in an OC story. I may write one of those. Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Do you know how inspiring to me it is to hear that I'm inspiring to you?? Did that come out right? lol. Well anyway, I really love that you told me that. Makes my day. Thank you so much!

iiceangel - I love the pervy Death Note boys... It's a weird mental image but funny all the same! Thanks again!

Damned Lolita - Yeah, Matt really is too cute! I'm so glad I'm getting Mello right, though right now it's easy. He's just angry all the time. Wait till later, then it will be hard! Thanks again!


	5. To Keep Her Alive

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: There's a tad of lime in this chapter. :)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_"He didn't give up the notebook. It's a good thing Jane was taken. Now we have something to bargain with. L may be intelligent but he won't know how to handle it if his lovers best friend is in danger. Rylie has more effect on L's decisions than she or anyone else fully realize."_

_"Yes, well.. We should have just allowed Rylie to be kidnapped. We wouldn't have had to go through all this mess."_

_"Are you stupid! It would easily be traced back to us if we had gone the easy way. As long as Mello doesn't rat us out, no one will ever suspect that we were the ones instigating everything."_

* * *

"I believe you are the one they refer to as 'L,' am I correct?" Near asked, sitting at a table across from the wide eyed man. Courtney stood directly behind the young boy as Near studied L. It seemed at first glance that this man was possibly nervous, for her was sitting awkwardly and chewing relentlessly on his thumb nail. However, his words were very clear, listless, nothing nervous about them.

"Yes, you are correct. Before we proceed, please accept my condolences."

Near nodded, fully aware that his actions were merely habits, possibly something he grew up doing.

"Thank you. Now tell me L, are you aware of this notebook my sister's captor's were searching for?"

L sighed heavily, slowly picking up a cup of coffee Rylie had just sat in front of him. Near observed the two of them carefully, fully aware of the looks they sent each other when L's large black eyes cornered over to the side, or the lingering pass of her hand across his shoulder blade. According to him, they seemed far more likely to be more than just lovers.

"Indeed I am. That notebook is what some refer to as the Death Note. There was a transaction that was being made is regards to that notebook the same night your sister was taken. In fact, I have the notebook in my possessions as we speak."

Near's eyes widened.

"It belongs to you?"

"No. It's simply among my person. It belongs to no one. In fact, it is my very strong opinion that it should be burned. Though considering I am the only one with access to it, then yes, I suppose it's only natural to think it belongs to me."

"And why is it that you feel it should be burned 'L'?" Near asked confusingly, having yet to know the power this Death Note held.

"Because most who attain possession of it consider themselves to be one with god. It kills anyone who's name is written on it's pages with simply a face in mind. Why do you believe most of us use code names Near, aliases as you will?"

Taking a finger up to his head, Near began twirling his soft white hair, his mind going into a million places as his eyes darted across the room.

"And you haven't burned it because of it's power over you. Am I safe in assuming this?"

L sighed again, placing his coffee down softly against the table. His eyes traveled to the corner, watching Rylie helping Misa and Matsuda clean up the mess around them.

"I suppose it does have some pull, though I've never used it. I can say with all honesty that material possessions do not even slightly approach the power some humans wield over another."

It seemed clear to Near now that L would do anything for this girl. So why didn't those men kidnap Rylie instead of Jane. Something was odd about this. he could smell deceit a mile away.

"I see. Tell me L, who exactly was willing to make such a trade with you, and why didn't you complete this transaction?"

L's intimidatingly wide gaze flickered back over to the young man, and he drove his thumbnail even harder against his clenched teeth.

"That's simple Near. Would you have wanted something this powerful left in the hands of you mortal enemy?"

* * *

Her eyes clinched shut tightly before relaxing and peaking open again.

Jane could hear voices, several in fact, but what she could see was little more than a blur. There was a tall man above her that she had never seen before, she knew that much. She felt sweat dripping down her forehead and to her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto the bed sheet beneath her. Her head twisted against the pillow violently, though she did not will it, and she could hear what sounded like her own heart beating loudly in her ear.

_"What's going on? I must be dying."_

There was a sudden stinging sensation in her forearm, and she knew who ever was hovering above her had just given her a shot of something. It seemed her captors were hell bent that she didn't die from whatever she had ingested, for she could hear both Matt and Mello yelling at the man to save her or it was his head.

"We just need the antidote to take effect. It should only take about fifteen minutes to take full effect as long as she stays awake." Aizawa said, taking Jane's wrist and checking her pulse again.

"And if she falls asleep?" Mello asked through narrowed eyes as he stared down at the young woman convulsing slightly in front of him.

"If she falls asleep, she may not wake up."

Jane felt her body begin to shake, and her thoughts were slowly fading as if her awareness of the critical state she was in was simply vanishing, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Suddenly though she felt a pain on her right cheek sending her head spinning to the other side of the pillow. Instantly her eyes shot open. Mello was beside her yelling loudly. She could hear him, but barely. It was as if she were in a car with the windows sealed shut, and he was trying to speak to her on the outside.

"Jus... lemme sleep... Mello." She mumbled, knowing if she was in any state of energy at all, she would have bitten back, but that seemed impossible.

"Just stay awake! Fifteen more minutes Jane!" He yelled, but she only made out a mumbling sound.

Instead of doing as he said, Jane tilted her head away from him. Not a second passed that he grabbed her by the cheek, forcing her to turn back around to him. She coughed, searching for her breaths after cold water was poured over her face.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

She was angry for a while, yet it felt as if a fog had completely overtaken her. Her convulsing stopped and Jane's eyes closed softly.

"JANE!"

No response.

Mello quickly turned to the two other men in the room with him, his eyes narrowed, and his options running low. Her then pointed to the door.

"Get out."

Suddenly Jane felt a body crawling on top of her, and her eyes shot open. She must have been dreaming, for she saw the darkness of Courtney's hair as it tickled the side of her neck. He was kissing down to her shoulder blade aggressively.

Jane smiled, her eyes still closed slightly, and she tried to push him away by placing her weakened hands on his chest.

"Courtney stop... I ... I think I'm dying."

He pulled her hands away and kissed her again against her cheek, burrowing his body down against hers heatedly as her legs draped across his lower back. He felt slightly hesitant under his touch, yet willingly spreading anxious, hot kisses against her chin and cheekbones. She felt his hot breath tickling her ear before he spoke again.

"You're not going to die Jane." He voiced breathlessly.

Her hands reached up, burying themselves into his shoulder length hair. She could feel a pulsing sensation building as he ground his body down into her in a smooth languid motion, causing her to moan against his flesh. She responded by pushing her body upwards into his. It felt so good, yet so.. different.

"Bu.. But I... What's going on?"

She was confused, unsure of what could be happening. It all felt so real, but there was no way Courtney was there, no way he was romancing her at that moment. It must have been a dream. Of all things to dream about before dying, it had to be Courtney. Sure Jane enjoyed their time together, but she had never loved him, not even close. Why on earth would he occupy her last thoughts? Still, as she lay there, allowing his kisses, his sensual touches, she felt her body caving in to his temptations.

He was being rough, wild, as he pinned her body down forcefully, and she found herself being drawn into him quickly.

His hands grabbed her wrists tightly, forcing them behind her head. Soon, his lips pressed against hers and they were kissing aggressively. His tongue massaging her own sensually and she was kissing him back with just as much fervor. His lips moved against her own in a very unfamiliar and enticing way, a way that quickly caused her breathing to heighten. He tasted... sweet. When his lips released her own, she noticed his breaths were oddly comforted as if he was pleased she had kissed him back.

"Occupy your hands Jane."

His dominance was enticing, though she had found it slightly strange that he had not already disrobed her from all her clothes. He always seemed to be in such a hurry to get her naked. Though, being as she felt she were in a dream world, she didn't take too much notice of the odd way he was seducing her.

Jane found herself pulled into the sensations. They were stronger than they had ever been. His body was something she felt she could drown in at that moment. Her hands ran down his arms, across his chest, and very soon they were feeling his building arousal through his pants.

... His_ leather _pants_._

Courtney didn't wear leather.

Jane felt her body jolting. Courtney quickly pulled away from her, leaving her alone against the bed. She squinted her eyes slightly again, noticing something somewhat strange as she studied Courtney's face staring down at her from her side. It was not brown eyes staring back at her... but rather, blue. He turned, very quickly walking out the door. A sudden sense of sobriety hit her like a brick to the head, and she instantly shot up in the bed with a look of confusion written plainly in her deep blue eyes.

Matt ran over to Mello, his eyes wide with concern.

"Is she awake? What did you do?"

Mello's eyes trailed instantly over to Aizawa. Without a word, Aizawa jumped from his seat, making his way hastily back into the bedroom to check on the young woman. Matt turned to him, one eyebrow raised confusingly.

"So she is awake then?"

Mello sat down on the couch, pulling a chocolate bar from his sleeve and unwrapping it quickly. His breaths were heightened, and he felt his fire dancing in the pit of his stomach. His eyes were narrowed as he took a bite out of the delicious dessert, never moving his eyes from the table in front of him.

"... Yes." He breathed ".. She's awake."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Uh yeah... wow Mello. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be much longer.

the empress of lala land - GOOD! I'm glad you like it! :)

foxattack - Matsuda a midget?? Hahahaha, I may have to keep that in mind.

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- I agree, Danielle should be poisoned. She was a bitch! Anyway, yes, Mello is smexy. :) Thanks so much!

silenceinthedarkness - Matt is yours... for now anyway, until all the fangirls trample you down and pry him from your fingers. I have no control over them! lol. And I agree, I would have little else in mind if I were that close to Mello either. There will be a better discription of Aizawa in the next chapter. Since Jane couldn't really see him, I couldn't describe him well. Thanks so much!

marielena - I LOVE YOU TOO!

BlueMoon Goddess - Woops, sorry! Well, at least you are NOTHING like Danielle in the story! :) Thanks so much!

OoOLady heatherOoO - Yes, he would have been. I suppose that's why he resorted to... drastic measures.. haha.

rukia23 - Well thank you! i like the positions everyone has too. It's WAY different though. And yes, I love Matt. I need to write a MattxOC one day because he is too awesome. Thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah2.0 - Yeah, Jane could be an out of control wide thing with what she's seen. Haha, you liked the knife throwing thing? I loved that part. It was one of my favorite parts of the entire chapter. She could kick that girls ass from here to mars. Thanks so much!

AnimeQween - Thank you! And yes Jane, stop doing that! Drinking poison is pretty lethal and all...

KHAngel - hahaha, that's bad when people expect me to throw in unexpected things. It's true though, like cliffies, I can't help it. haha.. Thanks so much!

Nightstream of MistClan - Delicious! Thank you! Yeah, Danielle is the epitome of... bitch! If that made any sense.. haha. Thanks again!

LizLuvsSpongeBob - Sure, I'll post more pics as soon as I draw some more. I hope I can soon, and I will let you know when I do. Thanks so much!

Mellos-Queen - Actually, L and Rylie will probably be in here a bit, though not nearly as much as Mello and Jane. Light will have a bigger part later on too. And yes, Mello is quite spontaneous.. I wonder how that will unfold?? haha... Thanks so much!

Mimed - Well good! I'm glad you like it! Haha, I've always had a hard time with that word. I don't know why, but thanks for bringing it to my attention b/c I fee like I'm more aware of it now. :)

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx - I always liked Aizawa too. He was actually kind of funny to me. Thanks again!

Maia White - Yeah, I'm sure as long as you're nice to Jane she would be fun getting drunk with. Though I wouldn't suggest pissing her off for obvious reasons. haha.. I hate Danielle! She was such a ... grrrrrr... Thanks so much!


	6. Bloody Secrets

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own death note.

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update. I will try and finish these three stories I'm working on now before starting a new one this time. lol. It's a lot harder than it seems.

This chapter kinda feels like two stories in one. I guess it's a bit LxOC with a lot of MelloxOC...

**CHAPTER SIX**

L looked towards Rylie, his large black eyes focusing on the way her neck curved, and how she held her hair up, tying a rubberband around it to keep it out of her way as she moved around the club freely. Things were attempting to go back to normal, though it felt anything but to the young business man.

He didn't like this situation she was in. He didn't like it at all. Every couple moments another man would attempt to touch her inappropriately, and he would cringe at the sight as she was forced to simply smile, and take it unless a bouncer stepped in to take care of it himself. That didn't happen often, and unfortunately he had no say in the matter since it was her decision to remain in this type of employment.

This was far more dangerous of a situation than he felt she should ever be in, not only with these men, but now with the Death Note as well. Did she love him? He wasn't 100 percent certain, though perhaps she was _attempting_ to love him for his money. His teeth clinched together at the thought. No, she didn't care about the money as much as she probably should have, or else she would have come away with him months ago when he asked her to stop stripping and stay with him, promising to take care of her. She refused him, and for what? Did she like it? Did she feed off men's reaction to her body? Still, the answer was no. He had seen it in her eyes when they talked about it before. It disgusted her to no end that she was looked at as if she were a piece of meat, something they could devour with their eyes. L nearly stopped coming to watch her after hearing those words, figuring he was simply participating in this disgusting act. Yet, she seemed quiet adament that he be there whenever he could, assuring him that he was the only thing keeping her going.

His eyes narrowed as the music started, rowding up the crowd when she began to dance, smiling convincingly as a mask to hide her unhappiness. Her petite hands curved around the pole in the center of the stage, followed by the rest of her body. L watched, lifting his thumb to his lips and pressing firmly. What was it then? Why would she do this? What was Rylie hiding?

His eyes cornered then, watching as the young man he had been waiting for came through the doors, three large men following closely behind him. Light Yagami walked towards L, his narrowed eyes focusing in on him as if attempting to kill him with his strong gaze. Before the young man sat, L lifted his knees to his chest, studying his reaction carefully as Light's eyes narrowed even further. He was angry... No, not just angry, he was furious. And L knew exactly why.

He had yet to give up the notebook...

A smirk perched against the lips L was rubbing with the tips of his fingers.

"Light Yagami..." He greeted dryly.

Light smirked.

"... L." The young man's voice was deep, angry. L watched as his eyes averted upwards, catching the young woman on stage. A smile slowly peaked against his lips as those eyes trailed back down to the dark haired man. "I see why you wished to meet here again. She's always so... fun to watch."

L took in a deep breath to calm himself. It was even more difficult that his mortal enemy got to stare at Rylie as well. His large eyes focused on the young man as he leaned over towards him. His voice nothing but a deep, and listless whisper.

"No Light Yagami. We are here because this is where you killed Duvall Rivers..."

* * *

It had been a full two days since Jane had been poisoned. She had been sleeping rather soundly on and off the entire 48 hours, undoubtedly due partly to the stress she had been put through coupled by her body's fight for survival.

Aizawa had been taking care of her, feeding her, helping her stand when she needed to use the bathroom. He was young, low thirties probably, with thick black curly hair, and brown eyes. He wore a suit, _always _wore a suit. In fact, Jane thought it was strange that he was the one Mello called in an emergency at all. He was professional, in terms of the outside world, not the underground.

Aizawa had just given Jane a once over, and he sighed lightly, his brown eyes looking into her deep blue ones as he held her eyes open, shining the tiny light to observe the reaction.

"Okay, things are looking good. You should be feeling back to normal very soon." He told her as he stuck the light back into his front pocket.

Jane grunted, shifting her legs to the side of the bed.

"I feel.. disgusting."

"Yeah, you kinda smell pretty gross too. Maybe you should get a shower."

Jane chuckled at his sense of humor. He actually seemed very serious to her at first, but soon relaxed into the situation.

"Yeah," She responded, taking a hand to the back of her bed head and scrunching her nose disturbingly. "Doctor's orders. I'm on it."

She felt a sudden sickness in the pit of her stomach as she stood, quickly holding a hand to that particular area.

"Woah! Not too fast." Aizawa advised, allowing her to grab his arm to steady her shaky legs.

"Thank you. It seems I owe you my life."

Aizawa nodded humbly, helping as he lead her towards the bathroom.

...

It wasn't until she was finally able to walk around, though weakened a bit, that Jane finally ran into the one responsible for her survival. She had just gotten out of the shower, her hair wrapped in a towel, and her reddened eyes cornering over to the wall. It seemed a little time finally was able to ensue tears, allowing her to grieve her loss in a more appropriate way than drinking herself into a coma.

Mello stood quietly in front of her, his own eyes narrowed as he watched her intricate movements as if he were ready in case she tried something again right there and then.

"... Thank you."

She was all she said as her body twisted, making room down the narrow hallway to slip by. Mello's eyes fell towards the floor as she walked behind him, listening as her footsteps closed behind the door.

He waited there for a moment, being lost in his thoughts before he grunted and continued on his path to the back room where Matt was busy setting up for the trade.

The day before, Near had made contact. It seemed there was a memorial scheduled for Jane's father the next day. Yes, Near admitted that he knew who was in possession of the notebook, but that he needed some time in order to retrieve it. Still, he requested, even if Jane couldn't return permanently, that she be allowed to at least grieve at her father's grave site along with him.

"She is owed that much."

It seemed like a fair request, though dangerous to himself. After a few moments, Mello agreed, being that there was no way for Near to know what kind of position he would be putting himself and his sister in if they tried something sneaky.

Sure, Jane decided thanking Mello was the justifiable thing to do, though he had done it for his own gain. In any other given circumstances, she was sure he could have cared less whether she lived or not. Unfortunately, she now had the realization that this insufferable man had touched her, kissed her... and she liked it. This realization made her even more determined, however, to kill him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Jane's eyes narrowed and shifted.

"What?"

Instead of answering, they simply knocked again, this time heavier.

She growled, throwing a group of clothes she had collecting in her hands to the ground. Very frustrated, she yanked open the door, not surprised one bit to find Mello's narrowed gaze staring back at her.

"I said what?!" She exclaimed, her tone low and daring.

There was, what looked to be a black dress hanging from his leather clad sleeve that he held towards her.

"You will wear this, and we will leave in an hour. I suggest you be ready."

Jane stood there stunned for a moment, though you would never no by her frozen features.

"Shoes." She said simply.

"What?"

Her eyes lifted to face the cold young man, and she sighed heavily out of frustration.

"I have no shoes."

Mello grunted, pushing the dress towards her again.

"You will get them."

Jane's eyes dropped down again. Her hand reached out, taking the dress and watching as he simply walked away with nothing left to say.

She closed the door behind her and turned, holding the dress up to examine it carefully. It was plain, sleeveless, fitted and black, nothing particularly special but nice all the same. She briefly wondered where Mello had gotten it, though it didn't matter. It was the dress she would be forced to wear to her fathers funeral. Where it came from didn't matter at all.

Jane pulled the towel from her hair allowing it to fall freely to her shoulders. At least today she would see Near. That was all she really wanted.

"How's the beautiful lady?" Matt asked, walking back into the main room where Mello sat, staring at the ground as he bit down on a bar of chocolate.

"Fine."

Matt raised an eyebrow, strolling over to his friend before sitting across from him. He leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees as he struck a lighter, igniting the cigarrete hanging carelessly from his lips. Mello's eyes trailed up to him.

"Are you coming or staying?" He asked, referring to the funeral in which they were about to embark.

Matt sighed, letting out a cloud of heavy smoke as he leaned back into his chair.

"You have everyone lined up? No real risk of things going bad?"

Mello shook his head.

"Out of respect for the dead, nothing will happen today either way, but yes, precautions have been taken."

"Then perhaps I will stay behind and leave you with the pretty girl to yourself this time. Maybe you two can work things out." He teased.

Mello's eyes narrowed, and he glared at his friend. Instantly Matt held both hands up in front of him.

"Or not."

Suddenly the door opened, and the two of them turned to see Jane walk out. She closed the door behind her and looked down. At her bare feet, plain black babydoll shoes lay waiting for her. She sighed when she stepped in them, realizing they were her exact size. Slowly she then walked into the main room, her head held low, unlike before.

"Hey beautiful! You feelin okay?" Matt inquired.

She looked up at him, her face still frozen with an unreadable expression painted against it.

"I'm fine."

Resealing his chocolate bar and stuffing it back in his pocket, Mello then stood. Jane was surprised to find him now wearing a black pin striped suit, white dress shirt and plain black tie. The leather attire that she expected was nowhere in sight. Though she would never say it, he looked very good... _very_ good.

What surprised her even more was that he held out his hand towards her.

"We have to go."

Her eyes narrowed, finally expressing something other than numbness as she looked up at him. Yes, he still stared back with the same angry expression.

This was a token gesture, an attempt to show his respect in his own way. Though, according to Jane, Mello was still responsible, even if he wasn't the one holding the knife. Perhaps she would make it through the day without attempting to kill him again, but tomorrow was another day.

Ignoring his hand, Jane walked past him and to the door.

"Let's go."

They sat silently in the car, neither willing to speak a word as Jane's eyes trailed out the window. She never watched the road when someone else was driving. After the accident she had no desire to watch in case something happened. Though, when Mello breaked rather harshly to take a curve, he noticed Jane's hand digging into her seat fiercely. His narrowed eyes trailed up to her face, though he could only see the corner of her left cheek.

He then looked straight ahead, placing his hand on the gears and shifting them as the car sped up. Jane could feel the force. Her mouth parted nervously as if to replay the accident every time she felt the car jolt into the next gear. Her eyes closed softly, her hands grasping the seat with such force that her knuckles were white. Her breath began to hike dramatically, her eyes tightening closed. She felt the pit of her stomach burn as if it was on fire, and her palms began to sweat.

".. M-Mello.. Slow down."

Still, his narrowed gaze was set firmly against the road ahead. It was straight, no turns, no other cars in sight. As a way of testing her, he pushed slightly harder against the petal.

".. Mello.. p-please slow down." She said. Though her voice was trembling, her tone was calm.

What was is that made him crave for her to scream? He wanted her to beg him, to fear him, and now he found one of his hands was grasping tightly onto the clutch, the other on the steering wheel as he shifted once again. His eyes fell to the speedometer.

115mph.

There was a sudden flash of Near lying still on the wet ground, passing quickly through her mind. Tears stung her eyes, sheilded by her tightly closed lids when she finally broke.

"MELLO! FUCKING SLOW DOWN!" She screamed. Her eyes flew open, finally focusing on the pavement ahead of them, as her hand reached to grasp his forecfully. Finally, his heavy foot softened just slightly as his eyes cornered to her again. She was truly frightened.

He said nothing, slowly returning to the normal speed again.

Jane's nose flared angrily as she quickly pulled her hand away, leaving red marks from her nails on his skin. That was when she realized he fed off of her reactions, wanting nothing more than to taunt her until she broke. It disgusted her that he was finding her weaknesses so easily. Perhaps he was simply trying to show who was in control, in case she had forgotten.

The man in control... maybe at times.. But they had their weaknesses to.

* * *

Near pushed, his hands nearly shaking from how far he had come as he turned his wheelchair to face the casket. He hadn't cried, and actually he barely even let out a sigh in regards to his father's death. Perhaps it was because Duvall wasn't much of a father in his opinion. He never liked that he allowed Jane to work in the club, never approved that she should participate in this lifestyle in any way. Now look where she was. It seemed he was right.

Near's large dull eyes cornered to the side, sensing someone else nearby other than Courtney, who had yet to leave his side. Those eyes narrowed when he overheard the man arguing with a female voice that he knew all to well belonged to Jane's friend Rylie. Apparently, she wished to speak with him, and Coutney was denying her the right.

"Mr Mikami!" Near said forcefully.

Courtney turned, only to be faced with the back of the young man's wheelchair.

"Yes Near?" He said, his voice low and exhasperated.

"It confuses me why you wouldn't allow Rylie to pass. She means me no harm, as you're well aware."

Courtney grunted, his eyes cornering to Rylie who stood there angrily. He raised a hand, motioning her through. Fully clothed in black from her toes to her neckline, Rylie stomped past, making her way over to the young man. She knelt down at his side, and instantly when Near looked up at her, his pupils dialated in slight surprise. There was a rather large bruise beneath her right eye, her bottom lip slightly swollen. She had been crying, for her eyes had dark circles beneath them, reddened around her irises. She swallowed heavily, her gaze shifting swiftly over to Courtney before returning back to him again.

"... I... I n-need to speak with y-you. Privately... The sooner, t-the better."

* * *

More Author's Notes: How was it? :) I know it leaves you hangin A LOT, but this chapter was important to lead up to the interesting stuff. The seperate stories will connect soon. Can anyone guess who the bad guys are in this one?

animegirlskipper - Yeah, I need to learn patience. lol. Death Note: Another Note is really good! You should read it.

UnimaginableCruelty - I hate Danielle too! She's such a pain! Thanks so much!

Otaku4lyphe - Lol, yes those leather pants really do save lives!

OoOlady heatherOoO - More to come! I promise! lol

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - How's college going? Still like it? I can't believe you still find time to review for me! I appreicate that so much! :) You're awesome!

-2-Rena-2-Paraoia-2- Lol, yeah this one was much longer! I want another damn dream!

Damned Lolita - Lol, yeah Mello was desperate. But it worked! There won't be any Light/L in this story. I'm sorry. L is taken by Rylie in this one. :)

silenceinthedarkness - You're welcome! Glad you like my gift. lol Boy candy everywhere!

Nightstream of MistClan - Wow! You had like a gazzillion cups of coffee during that review! lol. Give me some of that stuff!

Cyn. - You will find out who was talking coming up sometime soon, well sort of soon. Glad you liked the ending of BIF. I'm sad it's over.

Mellos -Queen - lol. Who DOESN'T want to be woken up like that? :) Glad you liked it!

Maia White - I wanna know your guess! :)

BlueMoon Goddess - Thank you! I will update every chance I get. :)

Sugar Highness - Lol, that's a great cure for poison! It's really not good for me to think this way... lol

LizLuvsSpongebob - I'm still upset that there's no more to write in BIF. It's depressing! Thanks so much!

KHAngel - Lol, I got that reaction from everybody! Thanks so much!

ThereAre666Ways2Love - Yeah, I wouldn't be capable of sleeping through that either. :)

foxattack - Lol, you're a trip lady! I love it

HaleyJo - Yeah, I think that's Matt's real name, but I liked using Matt better for TFF for some reason. I hope that didn't confuse people. Lol, you DO hve the same name. But Haley in my story isn't so bad, and there's no connection so don't kill me please. lol. Glad you think it's funny! lol.

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx - I agree. I would drank the poison again... on purpose. lol

rukia23 - I wouldn't have minded myself I don't think. In fact, I may drank it one more time. lol. Matt was so underrated in the manga/anime. The fan-females want more of that man!


	7. Red Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: And another chapter! This one isn't too eventful BUT after this one is when things should really start to get heated. A ton of Jane and Mello interaction in the next chapter too. I have plans!

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

There were two rules to follow.

1. There would be no fights, no exchanges that day.

2. They would not stay for the funeral, only long enough to say goodbye.

The ground was damp from the misty rain, and Jane was thankful that Mello thought to bring an umbrella, even if they were forced to share it. It amazed her as she walked up the hill and to the graveyard, how many people actually came to show their respects to her late father. Most of them, however, were either drunk and laughing haughtily or firmly watching the crowd with the intention of keeping things peaceful. Not many of them seemed truly affected by her father's death. This angered Jane, causing her to wonder why half of them even bothered to show up.

However, the minute that wheelchair and the back of Near's white head came into view, tears stung at Jane's eyes once again. Her hands clenched onto the bottom of Mello's suit jacket unintentionally, causing his narrowed eyes to corner over to the young woman in slight surprise. He took in a deep breath, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a single red rose, and held it in front of her.

Jane stopped and turned to him, the look of surprise clearly written in her features. After all this, Mello was giving her a red rose to lie on her father's casket. For a moment she had a hard time breathing due to the unwanted urge to cry out of sorrow, coupled with the look her captor was sending her at that moment. It was the same, narrow gazed expression that he always wore, but his actions spoke something entirely different, and for a moment she felt as if he was trying to comfort her in a way. Either that, or perhaps this was a token gesture to keep her from trying to escape.

"... Who killed him?" She asked suddenly, her voice laced with both gratitude and anger all at once.

"I cannot tell you." He stated simply, lifting his gaze away from hers and straight in front of him. He didn't like the idea of having to keep her emotions at bay, though she had already proved her strength.

Jane's nose flared frustratingly.

"You must tell me!"

"I must do nothing."

His arrogance did little but make her wish she had a knife, or a gun, or a spoon for crying out loud, anything at all that could do damage. Still, she looked down at the rose, her eyes threatening tears once again.

"I want to see my brother." She stated simply, still slightly caught off guard by his unexpected gesture.

Mello nodded, but didn't say a word as they began their journey again, making their way over to the young man twirling a piece of white hair around his finger.

Suddenly however, Courtney stepped in front of them, draping a sinlge hand across her slender shoulder. His black hair blowing across his rimmed glasses as his brows furrowed towards the young man at Jane's side. Mello's eyes narrowed angrily, and Jane looked up at her lover in slight confusion as to why he was blocking her way. She took her hand up to the one he had placed against her shoulder, proceeding to remove it forcefully.

"I can talk to you later Courtney. Right now I just want to see Near."

His dark eyes cornered down to her, and he sighed heavily.

"Have you been hurt?"

Jane swallowed but never gave any indication as to her fatigue do to the poisoning. Now was simply not the time for tempers to flare.

"No."

Again, Courtney's eyes shifted towards Mello as if to study his reaction to the young woman.

"Has he fucked you?"

Jane's nose flared instantly, her head whipping towards him in disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

Mello grunted lowly, but remained silent, knowing that if he allowed himself the privilege of snapping back, that it wouldn't be with words alone.

"It's a simple question Jane." Courtney responded, his voice low, just daring her to lie to him. "I asked you if you fucked your captor."

Jane felt her blood boiling inside her veins. She knew instantly that if it was any other place or time, Courtney would have sincerely regretted asking her something like that, speaking to her as if she were a whore.

Taking a swift moment to calm herself, Jane slowly leaned in, her hand grasping around Courtney's necktie and encouraging him to bend forward to hear her whispers.

"Did you miss me?" She whispered, her voice sweet and enticing to his ears.

Courtney let out a single chuckle, his eyes once again cornering to the young man watching them intently with a narrowed gaze. The dark haired man licked his lips, turning his head to Jane's cheek.

"I did."

She smiled lightly, tugging just a little bit harder on his necktie. Courtney grunted slightly from the pressure.

"And did you dream about me while I was away?"

He swallowed heavily now, coming to a very swift realization that he had made a fair mistake in asking to pry into her personal business as if he owed her no respect.

"Every night."

She chuckled lowly in his ear before tugging harshly one more time, causing a loud grunt from the dark haired man.

"I see. You missed me, and you dreamed about me. So, when in the time that I was away, did you begin to feel you had the authority to ask me something so disrespectful Courtney? Did you forget who you were speaking to? Or are you confusing your lovers?"

Courtney clenched his teeth, hissing a bit into Jane's ear when her hand finally left his tie and fell by her side.

"Forgive me. I was worried is all." He laughed bitterly, almost teasingly as he stood straight.

Jane's eyes traveled up with him, her face expressionless other than the slight furrowing of her brows. Courtney of all people should have known better than to have the audacity to ask her that. Even if she had fucked Mello, he had no right to know. They were nothing to each other more than a plaything. Jane didn't know who else he slept with, nor did she care, as long as he maintained that perfect body of his and wore a condom. Emotionally, she liked him just fine, but nothing more than that. It seemed now that the face of jealously was slowly shining in his eyes, and she knew she would soon hate him for it.

"Get out of the way Courtney." She demanded calmly. "I don't need you to worry about me."

Courtney grunted, and by the expression on his face, Jane knew he was furious, but she didn't care.

"Of course. But you will stay here." He said, pointing a finger towards the blond young man still standing speechless at her side.

"I will not." He stated simply, taking a step forward when Jane moved as well.

Courtney attempted to get in his way, but not a moment after stepping in front of him, Mello had a knife at the man's lower abdomen. Jane turned to see what was happening. Her eyes narrowed but she continued walking. They could kill each other at that moment for all she cared. She only wanted to see Near.

"Why did you agree to bring her here?" Courtney hissed lowly, feeling the blade nearly slitting a hole into the front of his shirt.

Mello's eyes cornered, watching as Jane continued walking, and waiting until she was out of hearing range before he spoke.

"Her father is dead." He answered simply. "What else am I going to do with her? You're plan is a shit full of holes that Near can see straight through. You would be lucky if I kill you now and get it over with."

Courtney chuckled slightly.

"You don't know who's handing out your paycheck yet do you? He's got more power than you think he does, and he was all but pleased that you brought her here."

"Hmm. Isn't that a shame." Mello said, mocking the older man.

The young man could feel Courtney's heated breath against his cheek as he spoke lowly.

"So you _are_ fucking her."

About half a second passed and the knife was now at the older man's crotch, Mello being highly tempted to give him a quick vasectomy before the ceremony even started.

"Don't tempt me!"

Once Jane had walked up to the back of Near, she felt a smile tugging at her quivering lips.

"Near!"

His head turned. It was the first time in years that she could remember seeing a smile form against his usually straight lips.

"Hello Jane." He greeted.

She bent down, throwing her arms around her brother as he reached up to her as well. They stayed that way for a few minutes, just being glad the other was okay.

"I missed you." Jane said through the tears building in her eyes.

"I missed you too. Though now is not the time to allow distraction by feelings Jane. I have something to tell you."

Before he had the chance to say what he wished to tell her, they were interrupted by a long lanky hand at Near's shoulder. They both looked up, to see L, narrow eyed and grazing the crowds in obvious search of someone in particular.

"Hello Jane. I'm glad you are well."

She nodded, as Near took in L's solemn features.

"Ah, L. I take it you've seen Rylie."

L stood, clad in a black suit and tie, his unruly hair framing wildly around his pale face as his free hand twitched and clasped around the bothersome material surrounding his neck.

"In fact I have." He responded, his voice low and threatening. "Tell me Near, have you seen Light Yagami?"

Near sighed, turning again to look at his sister who now had an angry expression drawn across her soft features.

"What did he do?"

Jane then watched as Rylie peaked out from behind L, her tiny frame having been hidden by his wind blown overcoat. Instantly Jane's eyes widened at the sight of her friend.

"Rylie?"

The young woman held a silencing finger to her lips. Jane gasped when Rylie took her forcefully by the hand as if she was hurried to do so.

"I don't want him to see me talking to you, but I'm so glad you're okay Jane!"

L very carefully took his hand behind him, pushing Rylie gently back in the protection of his cover. She grasped onto his overcoat tightly, leaning her head against the slouch in his back.

Jane's eyes averted to L, and then back to Near.

"What the hell is going on?"

Near's eyes cornered over to where Mello and Courtney were still having a slightly heated conversation, and he sighed heavily.

"He's involved." Near stated simply, taking another small section of white hair and twisting it around his index finger.

Jane followed his gaze, staring over at the two men that she had just left to bicker among themselves.

"Courtney? How?"

"I don't know for sure, but I will find out." Near then shot L a glare. "You need to get her out of here immediately."

L nodded.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. Though it seems I will have to carry her."

He would have never allowed Rylie to go there in the first place if he had known what happened to her, but Rylie insisted that she stay to pay her respects since Duvall was the closest thing she had to a father as well.

"I'm fine. He can't do anything to me here." Rylie said, her voice small and trembling slightly. "Besides, if that bastard comes anywhere near me again I'm gonna kick him in the balls so hard he can't see straight."

"Yes, and may I ask why that course of action wasn't initiated when he did this to you the first time Rylie?" L asked her irritatingly. Her stubbornness was part of the reason he loved her and yet it frustrated him to no end.

Rylie shrugged.

"Because he's a bitch! I didn't want to make him cry."

It irritated him as well that she could make light of the situation.

"Wait!" Jane exclaimed, having been following the conversation intently, just waiting for someone to fill her in on exactly WHO this was, though she could make a very educated guess. "What the fuck is going on?! Who beat Rylie?!"

L's eyes trailed to the ground, his breathing heightened, and she could tell he was having considerable trouble containing his anger at that moment. However, he was L. His mental strength surpassed his considerable physical strength.

"Though Rylie foolishly will not say for sure, there's no doubt in my mind that it's Light Yagami. In fact, I'm 100 percent certain that it is."

L ignored it when Rylie's fist slammed into his upper arm.

"You're coming home with me." He demanded simply.

Rylie's eyes shot open.

"What?! L I ca-"

"This is not a suggestion!" He exclaimed frustratingly. "I will make sure this does not happen again."

Jane's eyes narrowed and she watched as L's gaze averted over to the young man he considered responsible. Very quickly, he grasped onto Rylie's arm.

"Please excuse us."

"Rylie, let him protect you! Please!" Jane begged, watching as Rylie nodded and blew her a kiss as they buried themselves into the crowd. She noticed how Rylie had to grab a hold of L's arm forcefully to keep him away from Light Yagami at that moment.

Quickly, Jane turned to Near again, blinking rapidly several times as her brain shifted through this information confusingly.

"Why did Light do that? What are you not telling me Near?"

The young man sighed, his attention focusing on the ground as he continued circling the small section of hair around his index finger. Jane waited patiently, knowing this was always his reaction when he was in deep thought.

"Well.. I'm actually not completely certain what's going on yet. But I can assure you, you will return home soon."

Not a moment later, Jane sucked in her breath when she felt a familiar presence at her side. She swiftly turned and was met by the same narrowed gaze she had come accustomed to for the past few days. Mello was at Jane's side, holding the umbrella over her head to shield her from the rain as it had picked up. She shut her eyes tightly at the interruption, wishing she could push him into the hole in the ground instead. The last thing she wanted on that day was for him to be hovering over her shoulder, though she expected as much.

"I take it I have to pay my respects and leave?" She asked irritatingly.

"Yes." Was his simple answer as his angry eyes averted to the white haired boy in the wheelchair. Near stared back up at him just as madly.

Jane nodded her head towards the ground, determined now more than ever to figure out who had killed her father, who had hurt Rylie, and who was responsible for her own kidnapping. If it killed her, she would get Mello to talk.

Wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, Jane allowed one tear to escape her tortured eyes. Near held her back tightly, leaning his lips to her ear.

"I will get you home Jane." He promised.

She shook her head against his shoulder while attempting to fight back the strong urge to cry.

"I know sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

They pulled away, kissing each others cheeks sweetly before she stood. Jane took one last look at Near and took in a deep breath before turning to her captor again.

"I'm saying goodbye to daddy first." She told him, unwilling to accept no for an answer just as much as he was willing to give it.

Mello simply nodded to acknowledge her, and watched as she made her way over to the large casket under a large garden tarp. She never stopped to say another word to Courtney when he emerged from the crowd on his way to check up on Near. His eyes traveled with her steps, watching every curved movements of her hips with a firm desire to feel her beneath him again. He arched a eyebrow above his glasses from her cold reaction towards him when she never even flicked her blue gaze up to meet his own. When he stopped at the young white haired man's side, he sent a masked glare in Mello's direction. Perhaps he was the cause of her indignation towards him.

"Are you sure you don't wish for us to take actions now Near?" He asked mockingly.

Near grunted, his eyes cornering angrily to the older man. Even before he discovered Courtney's involvement, he was never particularly fond of him to begin with.

"It's not appropriate Mr Mikami. I don't believe Mello has any intention of harming Jane, so we will wait and make the trade when we retrieve the notebook."

Mello watched the young man intently, his eyes cornering angrily to the man standing at his side before darting to Mello once again. Instantly Mello's eyes widened.

_'Stupid Mikami!'_

Near knew of Courtney's involvement, and Mello could see it in his eyes. He grunted, his eyes narrowing again as he turned abruptly.

"You will receive a call in the morning."

Those were the only words the young man was willing to offer as he quickly walked up behind Jane. She was bending forward, her full palms placed against her father's casket, one leaving the red rose behind as she kissed it sweetly.

"Not much of a father, but you loved us in the only way you knew how didn't you?" She grieved, though her voice was laced with sarcasm to help maintain the tears threatening her glassy blue eyes. She knew there was a slight truth to her words. Duvall loved both herself and Near, even though he had no idea how to. The realization of this caused her to grin slightly, a gesture meant to prove her strength in such a dark situation. "Goodbye daddy. Treat mama better in the afterlife will ya!"

Her father never allowed tears. It simply angered him when she would cry. Therefore, she offered him none as her parting gift. Still, she enjoyed the relief of the cooling raindrops kissing her flustered cheeks when she backed out from underneath the large tarp.

Mello sighed, allowing her to finish before he walked up to her, placing another rose beside her own against the wooden coffin.

"We must go."

She said nothing, simply turning to follow him out as he steadily held the umbrella above her head. Jane was surprised again when she felt his hand curve against the small of her back. She wasn't sure if it was to comfort her, or to hasten her step and get them away from there as quickly as possible, though she assumed the ladder.

She narrowed her eyes, but this time not out of disgust over her captor's touch. Something was wrong. She now knew from Near's reactions that Courtney had something to do with this. Had he been the one to beat up Rylie instead of Light, possibly the one responsible for her father's death, she had no problem killing him with her bare hands. Though, that wasn't the only thing that bothered Jane as they neared Mello's car, and he opened the door for her, waiting to move the umbrella until she slipped inside.

Mello's eyes narrowed furiously the second her door closed, for he knew Near was aware of Courtney's involvement. Things would surely go down if he didn't take control of the situation immediately.

They both sat in complete silence on the drive back, both in deep thought over their current situations...

It hadn't gone unnoticed by Jane that Misa was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Matsuda.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Mello? Being a gentleman? Probably shouldn't get too used to that yet.. lol. I wonder if L will kill Light with his bare hands in this one! I'm not as sympathetic to him in this story as I was in BIF... :)

nighmarexlunatic - Lol, I think you may be one of the few that knew Mello was a guy before he spoke. lol. Glad you like it!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Hey lady! This is taking me FOREVER but I'm still updating! Hope this was to your liking. And yes, Mello was a dick in the last chapter, well, part of it anyway.

foxattack - LMAO! you're dream made me laugh until I couldn't breath from the mental image it put in my head. Hilarious!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- lol, yeah, it's meant to be confusing right now. But it will get better! :)

HaleyJo - I think I lack in finding the right words to describe things at times, and use the same ones over and over again. You're very good at choosing different words and making things sound very... alive! :) Think of it more as me complimenting your writing skills instead of degrading my own. I just know where I want to improve is all. :)

Otaku4lyphe - Okie dokie! lol

Maia White - Yes, Mello in a suit is... yummy. lol. I'm handing you a strawberry...

Mellos-Queen - Lol, everyone loves the mental image of Mello in a suit. I have to admit it's quite a delicious thought. :)

LizLuvsSpongebob - Well, I have one picture posted for Pieces of Me on Deviant Art, but I will probably draw some more later on when I get the chance. :)

rukia23- Yeah, Mello has his civil moments. You just never know when it will hit him and he will be an asshole again. lol.

BlueMoon Goddess - hehehe.. Jane notices Mello, but I think she hates him too much to really want to do anything about it, for now anyway... :) Oh, and yes, L is PISSED!


	8. An Unexpected Romeo

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Finally! Another chapter! I actually really enjoyed writing this one. I hope it's just as enjoyable to read! :)

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Jane didn't know what was going on as far as Mikami was concerned, or any other of her _friends_, and it didn't matter at the moment. All she was currently thinking about as she made her way silently through the dark halls, was the fact that there were no locks on the kitchen drawers, and she had an 8 inch steak knife cradled in her right hand. One way or another, she was determined to get out of this place and get back to Near before things got out of control.

Just as she used to sneak out of Mikami's room so as not to disturb her father in the other room after a sensual rendevous, Jane crept as quiet as a mouse. Sex was the farthest thing from her mind as her grip tightened against the rubber handle, her fingers digging into her palms harshly. Just as she promised, she would be willing to kill Mello for her freedom, despite the fact that he apparently wasn't her father's murderer. He was involved nonetheless.

Jane's eyes cornered when she crept up on the sounds from the dark living room, a loud strangled breathing. Though it was difficult at first, her eyes adjusted to the dark surrounding her, and soon she was able to make out the shape of goggles resting on the top of the person's head who was in a deep sleep on the couch. Matt was snoring loudly, giving her the advantage so as not to be heard herself.

Very briefly she thought about killing him as well, but quickly realized she wouldn't be able to. Matt was so nice to her, always bringing her food, and talking sweetly. She had developed a soft spot for him.

Mello, on the other hand, had been nothing but spiteful towards her, other than at her father's funeral. The moment they stepped back in the house, he was back to being the rude, arrogant bastard she had become used to.

It had now been five days since she had been kidnaped, and tonight was the night she knew she had to get out.

Taking a few more steps down the hall, Jane cringed when she stepped onto a lose floorboard, causing a loud creaking sound to echo through the house. She instantly stopped, listening as Matt squirmed, his snoring halting for a single moment before it started back up again. Very slowly, she exhaled the breath she had been holding, closing her eyes tightly in the process.

A moment later, she was by the door that she knew Mello was behind. Her eyes trailed down, noticing the darkness continued into the room. He must be sleeping.

Very cautiously, her palm gripped the handle, turning it slowly. Her heart was pounding fiercely with both nerves, anger, and regret all at once. It wasn't like her to question her own bold acts. In her mind, there were those who deserved to die, and this blond young man was one of them. He was nothing but a hazzard to what was left of her family.. to Near. If she didn't take care of him, and something happened to her brother, she would never forgive herself.

Jane held her breath again as she entered, blinded by the dark room. The pitch blackness was more than unnerving as she made her way inside, moving inch by inch as she focused her eyes intently, scanning them around the room until something,_ anything_ stood out.

Suddenly Jane froze, feeling hot breath against the back of her neck. Her eyes closed tightly as she waited for movement.

"Mello..."

He grunted before suddenly whipping her around and prying the knife from her firm grin. Jane groaned as she was thrown with her chest to the wall, the young man pressing firmly against her back. His hands latched onto her wrists, forcing them behind her painfully.

"What are you doing?" He hissed lowly.

Jane, breathless from force and irritation, jolted her arms to attempt and free herself from his iron grip but to no avail. He was far stronger than she was.

She said nothing, merely hissing in a deep breath when his hands tightened further from his frustration.

"I'll ask you just one more time Jane.. What... are... you... doing?"

His patience was very quickly running thin as he pressed her harder against the stone wall. She yelped, taking in another sharp breath.

"You damn well know what I was doing!" She screamed furiously, sweat dropping from her forehead.

The light flickered on, and Mello turned to see Matt standing sleepily at the door. His eyes quickly widened.

"Woah, what the hell happened?"

Jane jerked again, though it only made things more uncomfortable for her when Mello's grip tightened even more.

Matt's eyes trailed down to the knife on the floor.

"Oh.. never mind." A sudden slight smirk spread across his lips, and he pointed at the knife accusingly. "Ha! Within hours of her father's funeral. I won the bet with the guys! I knew you should be on high alert buddy. This one's quite the feisty one isn't she?!"

Jane growled, instantly regretting her bout of mercy she showed on the goggled young man. Still, she never begged to be let go.

"Matt, go get the handcuffs." Mello ordered, his eyes narrowing at the young woman again. "You will cooperate, or you will be restrained. Do you understand?"

Matt's smile diminished quickly. He hesitated for a moment, taking a quick look at the girl and back at his friend again.

"You sure Mello?" He asked resistantly.

The young man's eyes narrowed further as they flickered up through a curtain of blond bangs.

"She tried to fucking kill me! I can either figure out a way to get us out of this or I can be watching my back to keep from getting my throat slit. What would you have me do Matt?" Mello argued reasonably.

Jane's eyes widened slightly.

"Get out of what? What do you mean?!"

Finally Mello pealed the young woman away from the wall, his hands still securely gripped around her wrists as she turned her head to the side to try and look at him.

"Mello, what do you mean?!" She urged again.

He grunted as they walked swiftly into the main room.

"It doesn't concern you."

"Fuck you! I'm being held captive aren't I?" She argued.

Mello yanked the handcuffs from the drawer by the refrigerator and bent Jane over the kitchen table. She yelped helplessly as the restraints overtook her by the wrists, feeling the pain of Mello's leather clad fingers digging into her scalp roughly.

Matt hurried into the room behind them, looking down at the young woman sympathetically as he brought a nervous hand to the back of his head.

"Uh... buddy.. Can't we just.. uh... lock her in a room or something?"

"She needs to learn that I'm not joking." Mello stated as he jerked Jane to her feet and lead her over to the couch, throwing her down so she landed harshly on her side against the soft cushions.

Jane growled, pulling herself back up to a sitting position as she looked up at him. Again, her expression held very little emotion other than a slight tint of a smile that peaked against her full lips.

"You're afraid I will succeed in fulfilling my promise to you, aren't you?" She taunted.

She saw his leather clad hands ball into tight fists out of the corner of her eye, and she chuckled.

"What? Are you going to start hitting me now? I was wondering when that would begin."

Mello grunted, momentarily averting his eyes to the other side of the room as Matt simply sat in silence against the wooden floor.

"No." He answered simply, allowing his narrowed eyes to travel back over to her threateningly. "No matter how much you deserve it."

"How nobel of you." Jane smirked.

Mello sighed heavily then, about to walk away when his eyes caught on to a rather large bruise against Jane's shoulder and narrowed further.

"Did someone touch you?" He asked, his tone surprising Jane to the point where her eyes widened. He sounded almost concerned, an emotion that shocked the young woman as her eyes cornered over to Matt. He seemed just as surprised as she did.

"N...no. I bumped into the wall on my way to try and kill you." She admitted with brutal honesty.

The young man then tilted his head to the floor for a moment.

"I will let you out of those when your attempts on my life have stopped. Until then..."

He leaned down, wrapping his hand around Jane's back, his face coming within centimeters of her own as he jerked the chain a bit as a warning. She hissed a bit, but said nothing as he then stood straight and walked away hurriedly.

Jane was frozen for a moment before she heard the slight chuckles coming from Matt as he pulled his Gameboy from his pocket and began to play.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Eh, well beautiful, you're making him act erratically." Matt told her humorously. "In most circumstances I could see him maybe cuffing you to a chair, or maybe the wall somehow, but not making you suffer with those things behind your back. You really do ruffle his feathers!"

Jane's eyes narrowed slightly with humor.

"Most circumstances? Don't tell me you two have done this before." She teased, shifting a bit to attempt to achieve an impossible comfort with her current position. She noticed the sudden solemn look on Matt's face when she paused, causing her eyes to narrowed further. "Matt?"

He sighed, bringing a hand to the back of his head, but never looking up at her. It was as if he were embarrassed and saddened by something.

"If Mello knew I was about to tell you this, he'd piss his pants, cut me open, and hang me by my large intestine."

Jane scrunched her nose.

"You're disgusting."

"Well," He laughed, " It's probably true."

Matt paused for a moment then, and Jane knew it was to hide a bit of the truth in what he was about to tell her.

"I'll admit, Mello can be a genuine asshole." He began, chuckling slightly when Jane rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement. "_However_.. he has his reasons."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that he accidentally killed.. someone important to him. That's how he got those large scars."

Jane's eyes narrowed. She had only figured he had probably killed a number of people.

"Someone important?"

"Uh yeah... Actually the only reason we're in this at all is because he felt indebted to someone. Well, in a way anyway. He killed their father, and sister... He was in love with the girl. So, beautiful, as much as you probably hate him, he's just doing what he feels is right.. in one way or another."

Jane swallowed, feeling an uncomfortable pain in her chest.

"How did it happen?"

"There was an explosion. An explosion that he caused to prevent this notebook everyone is looking for from being taken by the wrong people. Actually, the only reason the girl was with him was because she possessed the notebook first. He kidnaped her when he figured out who had it. At first it was a power trip for him. He wanted the notebook for himself. After a while, he fell for her, and when people came to try and take the notebook away, they decided that burning it, getting rid of it completely would be the best option. Unfortunately what he didn't know, it was the girl's father simply coming to find her. The notebook had nothing to do with it. They died, he lived, and the notebook was gone when he woke up."

Jane found her eyes wandering towards the floor in deep thought. She had assumed Mello was some small attempt at being a badass, and got caught up in something he wasn't sure how to get himself out of. She hadn't realized the story stretched that far. She also hadn't realized someone like him would be capable of loving anyone, let alone a woman.

"That was a bit Romeo and Juliet." She commented, unintentionally smiling to herself at the thought. She then shook her head, lifting it towards Matt with a more serious tone this time. "So now that _this person's_ father and sister are dead, Mello is trying to get the notebook for him to make amends for killing them?"

"Eh, sort of. Actually he hates our _employer_... But Sayu loved her brother. I think he's more doing it for her, even though she's gone."

"Sayu." Jane studied the name, allowing it to slip off her tongue like light silk. She felt she had heard that name before.

Matt chuckled then, though not out of humor, but more out of irony.

"What sucks is, I don't believe the guy we're working for ever gave a shit about his father or his sister. All he cares about is getting his hands on that notebook."

Shifting again, Jane's eyes fell to the floor. She almost felt bad for attempting to kill Mello again... almost. Just when she was about to ask who had the notebook now, there was a soft knocking on the door. Both of their heads turned towards the clock on the wall. It's was only 5:30 in the morning.

Matt's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell?"

He stood, and Mello entered the room a moment later, walking swiftly to the door.

"We expecting anyone buddy?"

Mello's eyes narrowed.

"Take her in the back." He ordered, his eyes cornering to watch as Matt did just that.

Jane watched the young blond man as long as she could until they disappeared down the hallway, being curious as to what was going on.

With one hand on the gun at his side, Mello opened the door. His eyes narrowed instantly, as they trailed down to a young woman. She was standing there in a tight mini skirt and tank top, a red hoodie placed over her pretty blond head to block out the light misty rain.

"Hey cutie!" She exclaimed, her voice high pitched and annoying to his ears, making Mello cringe from the sound.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, irritated further when she simply walked in without invitation.

His narrowed eyes cornered to her, watching as she sat down on the couch, making herself completely at home.

"Someone made a booty call. I'm here to answer."

He could see instantly through her excuses as he closed the door, and turned to her again.

"How did you find us?" He asked. His question obviously startled the young woman, for her eyes widened the second it left his lips.

She giggled nervously.

"What do you mean? The agency gave me directions. Don't tell me I have the wrong house!"

Mello smirked so as to intimidate the young woman as he took a few steps closer to her.

"Did you follow us?" He asked again, his voice mocking that of someone with ultimate composure, though he felt anything but.

She swallowed, pushing on her hands against the sofa to scoot backwards a bit as he came forwards.

"I d-don't know what y-you mean."

"Who's come with you? I know you're not alone."

She giggled again.

"Uh, y-you mean you wanted me to bring a friend?! I didn't know you were into threesomes." She teased.

Just when the young woman was on the verge of jumping up from the couch, Matt walked back into the room.

"Mello, what's goin..." He paused, his eyes catching the young woman's. A smirk spread across his face instantly. "Well hello lovely lady! We are blessed with the presence of beautiful woman lately!"

Mello hissed through his teeth.

"This isn't a game. She's here because of Jane."

The woman gasped a bit, covering her mouth with her hand quickly after.

"W-who's Jane?!"

Mello's eyes narrowed further and he suddenly latched his fingers into her hair, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Near said nothing would happen after the funeral, that no one would follow us!" He yelled, causing the young woman to sink in her seat, her hands grasping at the cushions as his hold tightened. "Now why are you here?!"

"Because she's my friend!" She yelled back. "Where is Jane!?"

At the sound of her name, Jane's ears perked up, and instantly she knew what was going on. Quickly she stood from her bed, making her way as fast as she could over to the door. She turned, her fingers fumbling with the knob, until it opened and she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Mello's eyes cornered to the hallway, and Matt ran to see what was going on.

"Beautiful, you okay?!"

She looked over at him, cringing a bit from the pain of a dislocated arm, and he knelt by to help her up. When she stood, she tilted her elbow towards the wall behind her by leaning forward. Matt cringed when she rammed her elbow into the wall to relocate her shoulder. Jane hissed deeply, leaning over for a second to catch her breath from the pain. A moment later, she ran past the young man and into the main room. Her eyes widened as she yelled.

"Misa! What the hell are you doing here?!" Her furious eyes then trailed over to the one yanking her friend by the hair. "Let her go!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: A bit of Mello background. Thought that would be to everyone's interest. Let me know what you guys think! :)

Happycookbook - Oh good! Your excitment is reflecting on to me! :)

Hell Tao - Glad you like it! Oh, and there will be action.. :) Oh yes, and I love Matt too!

Aveira - Weird seeing Mello being nice isn't it?? Freaks me out a bit. lol

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Oh yes, I have plans for Light. It will be fun too! hee hee!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - So much happening in all of my stories, it's almost too hard to keep up! lol. You've been busy! Whew! Glad you're still reading. I appreciate it!

silenceinthedarkness - Men in black... lmao! That's great! I know what you mean about Near. I would love him as a little brother. Awww... cute!

Damned Lolita - No, sorry, no L/Light. I'm not good at writing that. I think it makes me a bit jealous b/c I love L! He must be straight so us fangirls can have him all to ourselves! lol. Glad you still like the story!

KHAngel - I blame school too! lol. Misa and Matsu are pretty iffy right now aren't they? Another mystery to be solved!

Alexandritee - So glad you love it! I'm trying my best. It's a bit hard with 3 stories going on. lol.

rukia23 - L is PISSED! And I love it. He's sexy when he's mad. lol.

Nightstream of MistClan - Both Matt and I say hi to you and Zero! I think he thinks she's cute or something because now he's all giddy... weird.

Maia White - They are cute siblings! It's kinda sad though with the way they grew up. :( There will be more Light soon. I don't like that man!

LizluvsSpongebob - :) Your review made me smile. People get really pushy when you're writing 3 stories at once. It's hard to keep up with all of them, and to know they are worth it makes me happy. Thank you!

Otaku4lyphe - Mello/Jane action... :) You will see!

foxattack - LMAO! That was funny.

BlueMoon Goddess - Light was at the funeral. It was why L and Rylie buried themselves into the crowd. I didn't make it all that clear though. I should probably fix that. lol. I may write a chapter with just L and Rylie eventually to explain their romance, but we will see!

AnimeQween - FFnet seems to like screwing with us.. :( It's sucky when it does that. lol. Thank you!


	9. Betrayal & Gratitude

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I think you guys will probably like this chapter. :)

**CHAPTER NINE**

Misa stared at Jane for a moment, taking in her disgruntled appearance. Suddenly however, her nose flared, and her eyes widened.

"Jane?" She said, biting her tongue through her words. "What the hell did they do to you?!"

Jane's eyes lifted towards Mello who was staring back at her in frustration.

"Security measure. I tried to kill him... again."

In that instant, Misa's eyes softened.

"Oh." She said, raising her hand to the back of her head confusingly. "Uh... I guess I blew my cover." She laughed.

Matt smirked. To him, this was only part of the entertainment.

"Why are you here?" Mello asked irritatingly, his patience running thinner and thinner by the minute.

Misa rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously to see Jane!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, and I will give you five seconds to leave before you stay here permanently." He warned.

His threat, however, was short lived when his ears picked up on the sudden shifting of rocks behind the front door. Someone was outside. Everyone froze, including Jane. She knew it wasn't like Near to do anything against his word, so it wasn't likely that he had sent someone to get her yet. Misa must have been sent on someone else's initiative, or maybe her own, but not by Near's request.

Mello's eyes were furious, though he remained silent as they cornered to the now trembling young woman on the couch. The only explanation was it was her and another idiot, or possibly Mikami had felt a bit threatened by him at the funeral. Either way, however, their residing place had been discovered and it was time to leave.

Suddenly, Mello turned, walking quickly over to Matt. Jane watched with widened eyes as he whispered something, and without a word Matt walked away in haste. Mello then pulled a tiny key from his leather pocket as he made his way over to her. She yelped when he turned her forcefully, practically slamming her torso against the wall as he unlocked her handcuffs. The moment they were off, she turned to hit him, but he was more than prepared, grabbing both wrists forcefully.

"I will kill you now and have it over with or you will come with me and live. It's your choice. A choice that effects your brother, I'm sure."

Jane's nostril's flared, her eyes narrowing just as angrily as his own. Inhaling a deep breath, she forced herself to nod.

"Fine."

A moment later, they bolted out of the room, Mello's hand surrounding her wrist tightly as they went out a back door, to quick for Jane to even say goodbye to the young woman left behind on the couch.

There was a motorcycle sitting directly at the door, one helmet. Within a heartbeat, the helmet was secured on Mello's head and he ordered her onto the back, making sure her arms wrapped around his waist securely.

Jane's heart was in her throat, since she hadn't been on a motorcycle since before the accident either, and her captor had taken the only safety measure for himself. Hesitantly, Jane did as he asked, entangling her fingers together tightly as they sped away. Her eyes closed, pulling her body as closely to his own as she could out of sheer fright.

It took mere moments before Mello had grasped Jane's arm, holding on to her tightly as he took a sharp curve. Jane felt her heart falter for a slight moment, her eyes shutting tightly as she leaned her forehead into his shoulder.

Mello's narrowed eyes trailed to the side mirror, knowing instantly that they were being followed, though he wasn't sure by whom. The speed of the motorcycle increased, as well as the cars speed who was coming up quickly behind them.

With each passing moment, their mileage increased until they were driving harder and faster than either one was accustomed to.

"Mello please!" Jane screamed, though unable to be heard over the loud motor, and the muffled sound of her lips against the leather coating his shoulder.

Mello could feel her fingers digging into his torso harshly, making him flinch and growl, but he was far too occupied with the car behind them to care.

A moment later, Jane's eyes flew open when she heard a very loud bang. It was a sound she was all too familiar with, and instantly she knew whoever was behind them had opened gunfire on the two of them.

She panicked. Near wouldn't send someone to retrieve her that would be so careless as to shoot in her direction as well. Who was this person?!

Mello bent forward, his grip on her arm so tight now, that she could feel her pulse where his fingers pressed against her skin.

There was another shot, and another...

Carefully, Mello's arm retracted, reaching to his side where he pulled out his gun. Jane closed her eyes again, when he turned, no longer paying attention to the road. Her arms clenched around his torso, and she felt the jolt when the gun fired. The bullet penetrated the right front tire causing the car to lose control, but not long enough for them to lose it.

A moment later they passed a sign, warning drivers not to enter because of the lack of road, leading off into the river 50 feet below, and what looked to be a small warehouse just off the banks. Mello sent them into a screeching halt, causing a scream to leave Jane's parted lips as the motorcycle turned sharply. He could feel her body trembling when they stopped. Her breathing was heavy and faltering slightly as she forced her eyes to open again. Now that they were stopped again, she felt a strong surge of control re-entering her body, and she watched as Mello's head turned towards the slow moving car. She reached for his gun, but he grasped her wrist so tightly that she growled in response.

"I'm a good shot!" She screamed.

Very quickly, and to Jane's complete and utter shock, Mello tucked the gun to his side and removed his helmet.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, watching with slight adoration as his disheveled hair fell into his narrowed eyes and he looked up at her.

A heart beat later, he had the helmet at the top of her head, quickly pulling it down. Jane gasped at the sudden safety measure he was taking to protect her instead of himself.

"Hold on." He ordered.

Her heart stopped a moment later, feeling as he revved the engine three times, looking straight ahead towards the abandoned warehouse.

Jane grasped his shoulders, shaking her head erratically.

"Don't! You'll kill yourself!" She screamed, though her words were muffled too greatly by the helmet for him to hear her at all.

His legs fell to the ground, backing the bike up a few yards, the wind blowing subtly from the concaves of the water onto the shore.

"MELLO!" She exclaimed again, this tie loudly enough for him to hear.

"I said hold on!" He yelled back, not paying any attention to her pleadings.

She grasped onto him, feeling a sense of guilt wash over her like she had never felt before, along with a sense of gratitude that she had never expected to feel towards her captor.

His hands tightened on the grips, and they both leaned forward, Jane's chest pressing into his back tightly. Before she knew it, they jolted back. Suddenly they were falling down towards the warehouse, and there was an immediate, loud crash before everything went dark.

* * *

Near sat in his wheelchair, staring expressionlessly at the table in front of him. Though there was nothing there to read, nothing to examine, his mind was in a million places at that moment as pieces of the puzzle very slowly began to fall into place.

Mikami was out, leaving him alone with a very nervous young cook standing before him. His knees were shaking to the point of nearly giving out below him, and his teeth chattered to the point where it nearly caused an echo off the hollow walls.

"Mr Matsuda, as you're well aware, my sister has been kidnapped." Near started, finally making a movement as he picked up a set of dice lying in his lap and placed it on the table in front of him.

"Uh y-yes. I know." Matsuda answered, ducking his head towards the ground, and entwining his fingers together tightly at his front.

Near's eyes narrowed, shifting up towards the frightened young man before focusing on stacking the dice, picking them up one by one from his lap and placing them on top of each other.

"Yes, I see. You two have been rather close for a number of years, is that correct?" He asked, still the same eerily calm tone that he always had.

"Y-yes Near, but you already knew that didn't you? Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, that's simple Mr Matsuda. Because of your closeness, I would assume Jane knows a lot of your secrets. Is that also correct?"

Matusda swallowed heavily, watching intently as Near placed another dice on the top of his growing tower.

"... It's.. It's true bu-"

"Then tell me, Mr Matsuda, how many people are aware of your infatuation with Mr Mikami?"

Matuda's arms fell instantly to his side, his eyes widening and his body trembling fiercely.

"W.. what?! Wh-who told you?"

A smirk appeared across Near's lips as if it humored him when people still thought of him as being a mere child.

"It's a question of body language and temperament Mr Matsuda. No one had to tell me anything. I have known for quite some time."

A slight nervous chuckle escaped the young man's lips as one foot curved on top of the other, his head bending down again to watch them.

"Th-then.. what d-does that have to d-do with anything?" He asked, now refusing to look up at the white haired young man interrogating him relentlessly.

Near sighed, pulling away from his tower for a moment to curl a small group of hair around his fingers as he looked up at him again.

"Well, I suppose it's not relevant... unless Jane's intimate relationship with Mikami drove you to do something you would otherwise never even think about doing to your best friend."

Sweat instantly dropped from Matsuda's forehead, and his breathing stopped as he suddenly looked up at the young man. He felt his hands trembling, his eyes filling with the sting of a sudden wave of tears. Finally he broke to the point to falling to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" The young man exclaimed, and instantly Near's eyes widened in slight shock over his quick confession. "He bribed me... H-he convinced me... in-into d-distracting Jane... b-before everything w-went down! Please forgive me! I never meant for Jane to get hurt!"

Matsuda gasped when the wheelchair Near was in was suddenly inches away from his tilted head, and he jerked up. His eyes trailed up to the young white haired man who was staring down at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I'm not the one who asks your apology Mr Matsuda..." He told him, very slyly leaning forward in his chair. "That is.. as long as you're willing to help me get her back."

Matsuda's eyes widened worriedly then, causing a slight panicked feeling to build in Near's stomach.

"What is it Mr Matsuda?"

He gapsed, his eyes betraying the fear he instantly felt, along with complete shame and guilt.

"Mikami... where is he now?!"

* * *

Jane twitched, in pain over the crash, but conscious nonetheless. She let out a feral growl as she grabbed a broken piece of wood to help her stand. Her leg was cut and bleeding, but other than that, nothing seemed to be broken or severely injured. Her hands came up, yanking the helmet from her head and noticing instantly the dent on it's side.

"Shit.." She whispered, fully aware that an injury like that would have undoubtedly killed her.

Her head turned quickly, looking all around for the young man driving the motorcycle, before focusing on the unmoving figure lying in the dark corner of the room. She dropped the helmet, rushing over to Mello and falling to her knees at his side.

"Wake up!" She yelled, taking her hands to his side and shaking him fiercely as she pushed the images of Near out of her mind. "MELLO! WAKE UP!"

A moment later, he groaned, his eyes opening slightly. An unavoidable smile crossed her lips as she let out a sigh of relief before quickly allowing the seriousness of the situation overtake her again.

"We have to go!"

She turned, seeing the large hole in the side of the building. It was a long shot, but as Mello attempted to regain full consciousness, she ran over to the bike, pushing with all her strength until it fell into the water through the large hole. She then ran to the helmet, throwing it out as well before making her way back over to the young man.

There was no time to thank him, though her heart was beating a million miles an hour over what he had done for her. They both turned their heads when they heard people approaching them quickly.

Mello growled when Jane pulled him up, using her body as leverage as they quickly ran to the door on the side, crawling in and closing it behind them quietly.

It was a very small space, smaller than that of a closet, and Jane was shocked again when Mello's hands yanked her back, causing her backside to be pressed tightly against his torso.

"Get behind me." He ordered, his voice more that of a breathy whisper against her ear.

Remembering that he had the gun, she didn't dare question him in the matter, but willingly allowed his hand to press against her stomach and lead her behind him.

They both quieted their breathing, listening as some men made their way into the warehouse, having walked over from the shore after leaving the car behind above them. Mello's one hand was steadied behind him, tightening slightly against Jane's wrist, the other planted firmly on the gun he had held at his side.

From the traffic above them, it was difficult to make out what the men were saying at first. Jane closed her eyes, focusing on the voices as hard as she possibly could.

_"Mello knew too much. I knew at the funeral for Duvall that he was going soft."_ One man spoke.

Instantly Jane's eyes narrowed, and she felt Mello's grip tighten against her wrist, knowing she was about to make a foolish move when they both realized it was Mikami speaking.

_"It's too bad Jane had to be killed. She was a good lay."_ He laughed.

Mello heard the young woman growl, feeling her hands tighten into fists as his narrowed eyes cornered back towards her. She was very quickly losing her patience, and he knew if they didn't leave soon, the two of them would be discovered.

The young blond jerked slightly when he felt Jane's arms wrapping around him, burying her head into his shoulder in order to let out a very hushed squeal. He allowed it without resistance, feeling her hot breath travel even through his heavy coated layer of leather. His hold on her wrist then loosened, leaving her palms to be spread out against his chest.

_"Okay, let's go. They're obviously in the water, and not coming up."_

Jane froze then, tilting her head up from Mello's shoulder as he slowly shut his eyes. She knew the other voice as well, and she knew exactly who it belonged to.

Soon, the footsteps outside faded enough to where they knew the men had left. Not a moment later Jane burst through the door, inhaling a heavy breath as her narrowed eyes traveled up to the broken bridge. She heard the doors shut, and the car as it drove away with the flat tire.

"You worked for Light. I figured as much." She said, never turning to face Mello as he limped towards her, his own eyes narrowed as if he hadn't owed her any explanation. "And Misa's involved or else she wouldn't have come to the house."

That was the one thing that bothered her the most. Her friends had betrayed her, not only that, but had nearly gotten her killed.

"There's no time to pity yourself, we have to move." Mello interrupted, grabbing her harshly by the hand.

Jane allowed him to lead her without a fight, still attempting to piece things together in her scattered mind.

"Why did they come after you?" She asked as they walked hurriedly up to the highway.

Mello grunted.

"Perhaps they now consider me a liability." He said simply, pulling her along towards a parking lot.

She watched, unfazed by his ability to break into a car and jump start it without hardly pausing to think of what he was doing. If he hadn't done it, she would have anyway.

As they drove down the road, Jane focused her angry eyes on the dashboard, silently contemplating the events of the day before continuing her own little interrogation.

"He said you were going soft at my father's funeral. Is that why are you a liability Mello?" She asked.

He growled again. He had never liked being asked so many questions, not by anyone, though he answered despite that fact.

"Yes."

"What did you do at the funeral?"

"I took you to it." He answered bluntly.

Jane's eyes softened a bit as she contemplated his words. He had known all along that taking her there was a huge risk, but he did it anyway.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"... I had my suspicions."

Finally Jane turned her head, watching and studying his reaction as she asked her next question.

"Then why did you take me?!"

His eyes narrowed further, and she saw his hands gripping the steering wheel very tightly.

"Because he was your father Jane! Maybe I shouldn't have taken you, so you would be shut up right now!"

She turned abruptly, irritated beyond belief at his response, yet completely grateful to him all at once.

"Thank you." She said. Though it was meant as a form of gratitude, her tone was harsh, her sentiments forced.

"Yeah, whatever." He responded with similar force.

"You didn't have to give me your helmet, so thanks for that too."

The young man blinked his narrowed eyes repeatedly as he swallowed, feeling his breath heighten a bit in response to her words. The last time a feeling began like this one... it was someone else getting on his last nerve, and he shuttered a bit at that sudden realization.

"... You're welcome."

* * *

More Author's Notes: So... did you like it??

sueryu89 - Not really. Things are about to speed up a lot actually. Do you not like it? :(

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I figured a lot of people would like mello's background story. It's actually really sweet when a tough guy falls in love like that i think. :( Glad you like it!

Maia White - Yup, you were right!LMAO! That was funny, the bondage comment... maybe later? lol

Nightstream of MistClan - LMAO! That just made me laugh!

rukia23 - Thanks! Glad you liked it! Yeah, most men are kinda scary when mad. But L... He's just too... cuddly?? I don't think that's the word I'm looking for... lol

Aveira - Oh yes, don't we love our flirty little Matt though? lolol. So glad you like Jane. I do too. She's a badass, but a softy at the same time.

pinkrenjigirl - Oh no, Sayu and Mello were never together in the anime either. I just thought it would make a good background story. It kinda ties things in a bit. Oh, and yea, this story is WAY different than BIF. lol.

LizluvsSpongeBob - Yeah, there will be more revelations later. I can't give away too much yet though. :)

foxattack - Light is ALWAYS after something isn't he? lol. i don't like that bugger eater!

Otaku4lyphe - Fangirl army?! Ah! What did I do to deserve such a thing? lol. Even worse, you took my MATT! I'm going to go cry now...

HayleyJo - Yup, of course it's Misa.. lol. But was it good intentions or not?? Hmmm... Glad you liked the background story!

OoOlady heatherOoO - Yeah, misa lacks a bit of common sense from time to time. lol. You will see about Jane and Mello... Things are getting... interesting! :)

Cyn. - lmao... I was actually a bit jealous of Sayu myself when I wrote that. Doesn't seem fair does it? lol. But it's okay. Soon maybe we'll be jealous of Jane... or will we?! Dun dun dun!

Happycookbook - lol, yup it's Sayu! Who else?? lol. Glad you like it so much! That makes me happy! I love matt and mello too! So different, and both so sexy!

Alexandritee - Yeah, this site tends to be a pain sometimes so I understand. Glad you're liking it!

ThereAre666WaysToLove - :) So glad you like it! Makes me feel bad for Mello though! :(

BlueMoon Goddess - I probably will make a chapter for them. They are too cute not to, plus they need a bit of explaining too. :)

AnimeQween - Yea, I felt bad for Mello in that one too. But it's not just you laughing at that line, I was laughing while writing it too so it's aight! lol


	10. Memory of Her

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Finally! An update! Sorry for the delay. The updates should be a bit more regular after this month. My dad is having surgery so I will be staying with him for a bit, and I'll be out of town from the 10-19 of this month so it's a bit busy! However, the updates will be A LOT more regular after that since Pieces of Me is almost complete as well. I hope you all enjoy!

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Mello! Beautiful! What the hell happened?!" Matt exclaimed, eyes wide as his cigarette nearly fell from his parted lips.

"It was Mikami." Mello answered. The two of them stumbled inside the house, Jane holding him up with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She winced a bit from the pain in her own leg, though her injury was far less serious than the massive gash in his own. Matt quickly pulled out his phone, dialing Aizawa as he helped the two of them over to the couch.

"Where are we?" Jane asked, feeling the relief of Mello's weight lifting from her arms. Her eyes trailed around the house, about an hours drive from their previous hideout, and much smaller, much darker as well.

"This is Danielle's house." Mello stated, never skipping a beat though he knew it would upset her.

Jane's eyes instantly widened, shortly after narrowing furiously.

"The bitch that tried to kill me!?" She exclaimed angrily. "Where the fuck is she?!"

The furious young woman took a few steps, her eyes trailing the rooms, but she was interrupted by a low growl.

"Don't bother. She's not here." Mello told her. He grunted as he raised his leg onto the table to examine the extent of the damage himself. "Now sit!"

Jane took in a deep breath, not fully realizing the pain in her leg until that moment. She cringed as she made her way over to the couch, sitting by his side. Mello had begun to peel away at the leather material, hoisting a knife from the holster at his side and ripping at the bloodied material a moment later.

"Your leg could have been torn off." Jane commented, not quite sure why she was talking at all since she had nothing particularly of use to say. "That was stupid, Mello!"

Mello's narrowed eyes cornered over to her, but she didn't flinch, though she did wonder why he insisted on always looking so angry.

"It's like you open your mouth simply to annoy me." He muttered. "We're both alive, aren't we?"

Jane sighed, and rolled her eyes as her back fell to the couch, resting her head against the cushions tiredly. It had been a very long morning, and there were many things now to think about. Worrying about Mello's leg could be left to the boys.

"So, can I go home now?" She asked arrogantly, lifting a single eyebrow towards him as he continued cutting away at his leather pants.

"Not unless you want to be killed. If that is the case, then by all means..."

His hand lifted towards the door, pointing the tip of the knife towards the exit as if to show her the way out. She grit her teeth, her hands clenching at her sides. She didn't know how or why he was able to piss her off so bad, but he succeeded exceptionally ever time he attempted.

"No, I can't leave yet anyway." She said, leaning over a bit to whisper the rest. "I haven't killed you."

Mello smirked then, surprising the young woman immensely.

"Don't you think leaving me in the warehouse for Light Yagami, and Teru Mikami to find me might have saved you the trouble?" He asked, though his tone was set as if to mock her.

She smiled teasingly in response, leaning back and settling into her own seat comfortably.

"Now where's the fun in that, Mello?"

From the corner of the room, Matt smirked, having been observing the two of them bicker so casually.

"Aizawa is on his way, Mello."

The injured young man nodded, his phone beginning to ring. He sat down the knife before reaching into his pocket, and flipping it open.

"What is it?" He answered.

Jane's eyes focused on the phone he held to his ear, listening carefully as if she would be able to pick up her brother's tone.

"Is Near okay?!?"

Mello glared at her, shoving his finger to his lips to silence her while he spoke. His head shook from side to side, informing her that it was not Near who was on the line, but someone else.

"Yes... She is safe." Mello said, still staring down at Jane. She felt her throat close, her hands threatening to reach out and grab the knife that was lying unsecured against the wooden table. It did feel like a game now. The more he tempted her, the more she wanted to win, though killing him wasn't something that drove her as it had a few days ago, or even the day before for that matter.

"I think it would be wise for us to meet, L. There is a lot to discuss." Mello leaned forward, breaking his gaze from Jane's and placing both elbows down against his knees. "Though, at this point, don't take it as an insult, but I will be armed, and I will have backup. I do not trust _anyone_, that includes you, Near, Jane... no one."

Jane swallowed. She didn't know why, but it hurt to hear him say he didn't trust her. In fact, she chuckled a bit at the irony of feeling that way. How many times had she attempted to kill him now? When it eyes flickered over to her again, she held her breath.

"I understand." With those last words, the phone was closed and returned to his pocket.

"Is N-"

"Near is fine." Mello interrupted, not needing to hear her question fully. He returned his attention to his wound, grabbing the knife that she had passed up on attaining herself. "They are aware of Mikami's involvement, and are preparing a trap for both him and Light. It seems L is the one possessing the notebook everyone is so eager to get their hands on."

Jane's eyes narrowed confusingly.

"Why would you kidnap me if L has the notebook? Why not Rylie?"

The thought was terrifying, and at that moment Jane was glad it was her they took, not her friend.

"It's indirect. It throws off people's suspicions. If we took Rylie, it would betray that we were close enough to know of her relationship with L." He explained. "By taking you instead, one wouldn't automatically assume Light Yagami's involvement. Everyone knows L and Light are enemies. Therefore, not only did it appear that those responsible for your kidnapping assumed it was Duvall in possession of the notebook, but we were also aware that Near was intelligent enough to seek out who was the real owner of the Death Note. From there, it would be his transaction, not ours."

Jane smirked.

"Light was covering his own ass." She said. "He got the wrong people to play out the rest if he wanted to keep his involvement a secret."

Mello grunted, and Jane continued her ramblings.

"That's just stupid." She leaned her hand into a cupped palm to rest. "I don't think Light Yagami was fully aware of just how smart Near really is."

"Everything was planned to perfection until that damn funeral!" The young man muttered, a slight ignorance in his tone.

Jane smirked again. It humored her that Mello was the one ultimately responsible for the falling out of Light's plans. But then she realized something else. Her heart fell into her chest, never expecting something like this to ever happen, not to her. As she watched the young man wiping the blood from his leg gently with a damp cloth, she felt her throat closing in on her, making it a bit more difficult to speak... but she did anyway.

"Mello?"

"What do you want?" Still such a cold tone, though she knew he used it simply to try and intimidate her. This time, it worked. Jane found herself actually hesitant, unsure of what she was about to ask, or even why she was about to ask it.

"... What... What about Sayu?"

A few dishes crashed in the kitchen, Jane's eyes averting over to see Matt staring at her with wide, and terrified eyes. He was shaking his head fiercely, holding his palms together as if to plead her to keep her mouth shut. When she returned her gaze to Mello, she noticed the hair that had fallen over his eyes - over his scars - and how his body had frozen from it's task. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing anymore.

"How do you know that name?" He asked. It surprised her that his tone held no anger as she had expected it to.

"I... I forget his name. It was someone I played poker with while I was poisoned. His face is a bit blurry too."

Matt's head fell back in utter relief and gratitude, thanking his lucky stars that he wouldn't be a eunuch the next day from opening his big mouth. When Jane's eyes flickered over to him, seeing him mouth 'thank you' with such enthusiasm, she nearly chuckled.

"What about her?"

Finally, he was breathing again, patting the bloody cloth against his wound in a gentle motion.

Jane had lost her thoughts for a moment, pausing to regain them as she took in his solemn mood.

"... You were... doing this for her... weren't you?"

He had been so calm, it surprised Jane when Mello abruptly stood. She jumped backed, and watched with widened eyes as he limped into a room in the back, slamming the door shut behind him.

There was a silence he left behind in the room as Matt and Jane attempted to understand what had just happened.

"Uh, so beautiful... what the hell was that for?" Matt asked, smiling nervously as he plopped down on the couch beside her. He wasn't angry by any means, but he was surely anxious.

"I... I don't know." She told him, grasping her fingers into the couch beneath her. "Sorry. I just don't understand what's going on."

"You mean, between the two of you?" Matt asked, a knowing smile lighting up his face as if to tease her.

Jane simply stared towards the floor at her feet. How long had she been with them now? A week? She had lost track of time, but a lot had certainly happened. Still, the thought of Mello had angered her so terribly the her skin felt hot... until that day.

"The same thing is going on that's been going on with Mello and myself." She said. "Everything about him makes me want to stick a knife through his throat."

It was strange, not feeling angry, not feeling in control, and unable to show any emotion towards Mello at that moment, except sadness. Jane hated feeling this way, at once shaking her head to hide the fact that she was on the verge of showing some sort of sympathy towards her captor. How ridiculous. How was Mello capable of this? Boiling her down to a weepy little girl. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't how Jane was brought up to be.

"Yeah, that's similar to how Sayu thought too." Matt chuckled, pulling a cigarette from behind his ear and placing it in the corner of his mouth as he pat himself down in search of a lighter. "What's up with the ladies Mello kidnaps anyway?"

Jane was suddenly and inexplicably irate at the thought. "Sayu? Is that right?" Nothing was supposed to upset her this way. Nothing! The last thing on earth she would allow herself to be was another Sayu Yagami to Mello.

"Well, she didn't threaten him with knives or anything, but she did get angry over the idea that she was falling for him." Matt told her as he yanked his Gameboy from his pocket and flipped it on with a low ding. "You two actually weren't anything alike. She was shy and cautious. You're... well... you can kick ass."

As if Jane hadn't heard a word Matt had told her, she continued staring aimlessly towards the ground, each passing second making her more and more irritated with her situation. She hated these burdensome emotions, and even more, she hated being compared to Mello's former lover. But it wasn't only that. Thinking someone like Teru Mikami, and Light Yagami being within 100 miles of Near made her stomach churn with anxiety.

Jane didn't know how to handle it all... but the feelings had to be let out some way. Unfortunately, Mello was still standing between her, and going home.

* * *

"L, I'm coming with you!" Rylie exclaimed, lifting her jacket from the pedestal by the front door.

The dark haired young man turned swiftly, stopping her in her tracks when she bumped into the front of him. His wide eyes trailed down, taking in her healing wounds, and he shook his head.

"I would advise against it, love." He said, gently curving his long hand over her shoulder. "Please stay here with Watari. He will protect you."

Rylie shook her head in refusal. "I can protect myself! Please L." She begged, her hand grasping his own as if it were painful to even watch him walk out the door. She knew the danger that lay out there for him now. "I want to see Jane, and I want to stay with you."

L took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as his eyes cornered to the side of the room. He had assumed she would insist on accompanying him when he left to meet with Mello, though he hated the idea entirely.

"Please," She pleaded again, this time tilting his head back over to look at her. Without another word, he knew he would have been lost to her, but she continued anyway. "I... I love you, L."

He swallowed heavily, closing his eyes as if to allow those words to linger for just a moment. So that was it then. She did love him. Very gently, his hands cupped her cheeks, drawing her to him for a kiss. It was only the second day that she had been staying with him, and already he knew he would never wish her to leave.

Though he had been known by his alias since he was just a child, he was fully aware that Light Yagami knew Rylie's full name. There was no way Light's hands would ever even come close to touching the Death Note.

* * *

"L is on his way here now." Mello stated, limping back into the main room where Matt and Jane had waited while Aizawa stitched and bandaged his leg.

Instantly Jane stood. "What about Near?"

Mello shot her a glare, placing both hands on the arms of the chair in the corner of the room and lowering himself slowly. "When I speak to Near, I will tell you. If you ask again, I will not be so generous."

Jane's eyes narrowed angrily. She knew she wouldn't be compelled with sympathy for him for long. "Are you threatening me now?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, now would it?" Mello responded, being as firm in his tone as possible.

Matt raised a curious eyebrow, hoping to all hell that his friend hadn't realized that he was the one who told Jane about Sayu.

"How's the leg, buddy?" He asked.

Mello sighed, attempting to ignore the glare Jane was still sending him. "It's fine."

A light knocking at the door, and Jane snapped out of her frustrated stupor. She ran to greet her friends before Matt or Mello even had the chance to stand. Very quickly she unlocked and opened the door, smiling incessantly as she was able to see the two of them again.

"Rylie! Thank god! You had me so worried at daddy's funeral!" Jane exclaimed, pulling her friend into her arms. "I can't believe L let you out of the house."

The young man strolled in past the two of them, smirking to show them he was fully aware he was being talked about.

Rylie smiled at him softly as she pulled away from Jane. "You still okay, Jane?" She asked.

The young woman shook her head, her tongue playing gently with the ring surrounding her bottom lip. "I'm fine."

Rylie's eyes then trailed over to Jane's captor, watching as Mello nodded towards L staying seated with a large bandage wrapped around his leg. He looked angry, irritated by something or someone. Her smile instantly faded, and she turned back to Jane. "We could kill him now, you know." She whispered, lifting her shirt to her hip to expose the knife holstered at her side.

Jane shook her head, her hand trailing to the tips of her hair, and twirling them nervously around the tips of her fingers. A habit picked up from her brother. "No. He's fine."

Of course that sent up a red flag, and Rylie's eyes narrowed curiously. "You two didn't-"

"No!" Jane shouted, causing both young men to turn towards them from the other room. Jane cleared her throat and inhaled deeply. Oddly enough, she felt like the weaker of the two young women at the moment. She was so used to being strong, and it was unnerving to say the least. "He'd sooner become the pope than touch me."

Rylie smirked a bit. "I see."

Once beckoned into the main room, they all sat, watching as L pulled a thermos from his briefcase, along with a small mug. Rylie grinned a bit, while the other's simply stared in confusion. He then poured a dark liquid inside, already sweetened with a generous amount of pure sugarcane that he had growing in the back of his mansion.

"We have made a duplicate notebook. One that will be presented to Light Yagami before he decides to use a more drastic measure than kidnapping." L explained, watching Mello intently as he lifted a small cup to his lips.

"What's in it for me? Why should we help you?" Mello asked, ignoring the disbelieving look Jane shot towards him. L, on the other hand, noticed fully.

"I would think it quite obvious, Mihael Kheel." L stated, humored a bit when the young man's eyes widened in complete surprise. "The only thing I ask is that Jane be returned home safely, and you play along by pretending as if you had the real notebook."

"How did y-"

"I know your name, as well as the identity of your associate." L said, pointing towards Matt, who held a similar expression of shock. "You seem quite unaware of what I do for a living."

"You're planning to bribe us with our lives then?" Mello asked, anger dripping in his tone.

L sighed, sitting his cup down against the wooden table. "I have no intention of hurting anyone, but I have even less intention of allowing something to happen to Rylie. Yet, I am absolutely certain the time will eventually come when she will be used by Light Yagami as well, and the sooner we have Jane, the better. Do you understand?"

Mello's eyes narrowed dangerously, causing Rylie's hand to tighten against L's kneecap.

"It won't work, L." He said. "Light Yagami thinks Jane and I are dead. I would assume he has another plan mapped out as we speak."

"Light Yagami doesn't know anything with 100 percent certainty. I would imagine it be rather easy to prove to him that you are indeed alive." He teased, a smirk spread across his pale lips.

Mello slammed his fist onto the table, spilling the cup of warm coffee across it's top as everyone jumped in response, with the exception of L himself. Without hesitation, L's hand was on top of Rylie's knees, pushing her back down when she attempted to pull the knife from her side. Her own eyes were narrowed as she began an all out war with Mello's gaze, and sat back down. Her breathing was labored, her hands grasping into the couch beneath her roughly. Jane simply watched, knowing she wouldn't hesitate in allowing Rylie to protect what she felt was hers. She felt almost envious when L leaned to Rylie's ear, whispering something that seemed to calm her instantly. Their hands threaded together, as if they were tight stitches in a quilt.

"And what after that, L?" Mello finally asked. "Light will know within minutes. There doesn't seem to be a point."

"On the contrary." L said, swiping his thumb across his lips as he stared over at the other young man. "Light Yagami, undoubtedly intends to kill everyone aware of his attempts to attain the Death Note. This way, at least we will have a chance to get to him first. I suggest you bring a gun."

The two young men stared at one another for a while, both regarding the other carefully. After a brief moment of complete silence, L emptied the last bit of coffee into his mouth and placed everything back into his briefcase.

"In any case, please respond as quickly as you are able." He said, taking Rylie's hand as they both stood. "Undoubtedly, Light Yagami will be acting again soon. I suppose in the meantime I will attempt to work out plan B." Jane watched as the young man dangled a card in front of Mello's face by the tips of his thumb and index fingers. "Please reach me at this number when you've come to your decision."

After a quick goodbye, the two of them left, and Mello sat there in silence, going over everything in his head.

Jane came back from the door after letting them out and hugging her friend. She was hoping to god that they returned home safe, being sure L was saying Rylie would be Light's next target. Undoubtedly, his obsession with the Death Note would cause him to act on slight impulse if all his plans continued to fail.

"We need to get in touch with Light Yagami as soon as possible." Jane said, as she began looking around the room in search of the gun Mello had taken away from her when she was kidnapped. If this was going to play out, she wanted to be prepared. "Where the hell did you hide my revolver? I loved that thing!"

Matt sat staring at his friend, worried slightly by his silence. It always meant something was wrong when he had that angry look on his face and decided to keep quiet.

"Mello," Jane repeated, walking over and standing in front of him, "Come on, where is it? We have to move quick."

His narrowed eyes slowly trailed up to her face. "We have to do nothing. Did you hear me say I was going to help you or them?"

There it was again, that building anger in her chest as Jane's eyes slowly narrowed back towards the insufferable man. "Excuse me?"

He growled and stood, limping away from her. "You heard me," is all he said in response.

Jane swallowed her anger, finally up to her wits end with Mello. She couldn't believe he was just going to walk away from this. And for what? Sayu?

Instead of asking why, or grabbing the nearest heavy object to hurl, Jane rushed over in front of Mello, blocking the entrance into the room he occupied. She was breathing heavily, and he stopped directly in front of her. They were so close, their chests almost met. Mello stared down at her angrily, waiting for her to say something or move out of his way. Her blue eyes were narrowed, her nose flaring as if she were about to lose control, and Mello simply stood there, waiting more.

Finally, Jane whispered, "Did Sayu hate you this much before falling in love with you t-" She paused, clamping her mouth shut, and hissing heavily through flared nostrils. Mello's eyes instantly flickered open in surprise, his mouth parting as if she had stunned him breathless, but for only a moment. Suddenly her mouth was at his ear, her breathing heavy and angry. "You will not wake up tomorrow."

Within barely a second, she had moved away, hurrying into the room where she slept and slamming the door shut behind her.

Mello was left in the hallway, his eyes finally softening before he found his ridged breaths speeding up angrily. Jane's threat meant nothing to him, and he found he almost wished she would follow through with what she promised. He would find out soon enough.

A moment later Mello opened his door, limped inside and slammed it behind him as well.

* * *

More Author's Notes: Hmmm... Interesting interactions? lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to update soon. More from the other characters in the next one, AND a bit of a surprise.

Verbal Argument - Sorry it's been so long. I will try to update quicker next time if at all possible. Hope this chapter makes up for it just a bit.

.Tinkerbell - My pc isn't saving your full screen name no matter how many times I try! lol. No idea why. So glad you enjoy the story so far!

kikyara - :) That's awesome! Keep reading. There are big plans!

Damned Lolita - I don't know about a mika/matsu lemon in this one. Maybe. But I wouldn't know where the heck to start with it. But we shall see!

OoOlady heatherOoO - Yeah, the more I write about Light, the more I hate him in this fic. lol. Glad you liked it!

CanKitten - You're right, mello on a bike is sexy. I could picture him in that scene when he kidnaps takada on the anime, except replacing it with Jane. :) Yum. Anyway, begging for a lemon, huh? :) You MAY be happy sometime soon.

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Eek! College scares! I'm glad things worked out with that. God, I really haven't updated in a while! It seems like forever! I hope you liked this chapter! :)

BlueMoon Goddess - It's so hard to tell what Mello is thinking! I can't wait to start writing more about that. Glad you liked it!

rukia23 - Jane hasn't been faced with Matsu and Misa yet. That should be interesting. lol. Glad you like it so far!

AnimeQween - Lol, everyone likes softy Mello. Not so soft this chapter, but we'll see what happens!

sueryu89 - Some surprises coming in this story very soon. Glad you like Pieces of Me too! Thanks so much!

Maia White - Oh, there are PLANS for Mikami. :) Jane is a tough girl. It should be pretty fun!

DemoniaBlack - So glad you like it! I love Matt and Mello too. They are a fun pair to write. :)

LizluvsSpongebob - Wow, that's pretty cool. More action AND romance to come!

foxattack - Yeah, Misa USUALLY annoys me. I wish she wasn't so annoying most of the time, but she has her moments of likability. lol

Aveira - Thank you! I think Jane was pretty much using Mikami to keep her mind off other things because she really didn't know much better. She probably doesn't believe in love yet.

HaleyJo - I completely agree that Matsu and Misa need to BOTH grow a pair. They don't seem to be capable of thinking for themselves. Thanks so much! OH, and I promise to read and review more of your story soon. I'm having trouble updating my own right now I'm so busy lately! I hope it's going really well! :)

Otaku4lyphe - But I'm selfish with the Wammy boys! I want ALL of them! lol. And yes, you can murder Mikami if you want to, just leave a piece for Jane.

Alexandritee - Lol, Mellow Yellow. SO TRUE! Great, now i'm going to think of that every time too! lol.


	11. The fine line between love and hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: PRESENT! :)

**Warning**: Lemon!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The room was cold, and even the thick blankets lying across her shivering body didn't block out the night air seeping through the large crack in the window.

It smelled of strong perfumes, and something else that Jane didn't want to think about. She wondered when the last time Danielle brought a man back into this room may have been, and prayed she had washed the bed sheets since then. Though, she was certain Danielle wasn't too worried about how clean her sheets were.

Forcing herself to sit up, Jane brought her feet to the edge of the bed, a vision of Mello the forefront of her thoughts. Of course, she instantly thought of him being the last man Danielle had brought home, and a disgusted shiver trembled through her entire body. The thought of him with someone so... so... _'Fucking Danielle.'_

Really all she wanted to do was shoot the bitch in the kneecap to mane her a bit, not poison her to death. What fun was there in that?

And then there was the opposite of Danielle... Sayu Yagami. Sweet little Sayu. The girl had done nothing wrong, and somehow fell for that insubordinate, stubborn asshole. How was that even possible?

Jane could suddenly picture Mello's narrowed eyes, and the indignation in his voice when he so easily refused to help to bring down Light Yagami. Her hands fisted at the thought, so tightly that her knuckles were white with the pressure.

_'Sayu must have been an idiot to fall for him.'_ Jane thought, _'Stupid little girl.'_

Anger was now boiling inside until her cheeks actual felt the heat. She promised he would not wake up this morning, though she could still hear him rummaging around the back of the house, doing god knows what. Still, with the blood boiling in her veins, she had every intention of keeping that promise.

It was like an outer body experience when she finally stood, grabbing the lamp post beside her bed and throwing it to the ground, not caring about the noise. The bulb shattered, and she bent to the floor to pick of a piece of the glass. It was still warm against her palm.

_'Even the smallest shard of glass can cut your throat.'_ She could remember her father warning her about that whenever there was someone on his black list being held in a small room beneath the club. It was made entirely of soft padding, as if blankets were covering all the walls, ceiling and floor. The padded room, similar to those they would place lunatics in to keep them from hurting themselves. That wouldn't be fair. How could they be tortured in to spitting out a confession if they killed themselves?

No one died in that room, though some died just a few steps out.

Jane opened her door, trying again to be as quiet as she could. This time it was a bit more difficult, however, since her hands wouldn't stop trembling. Her nose flared and she shook her head fiercely. _'I'm not going to regret this!'_

She had managed to make it to the back of the house, snaking her way inch by inch without making any more sound than that of a black ant. There she waited and waited, each minute growing more and more angry. She couldn't understand why she wasn't just jumping in, getting it done and over with. Since when had she grown a conscience? Her mind was battling, not wanting to kill him, and yet wanting him dead because of that very fact. She bit her lip, listening with her ear close to his bedroom door. It was quiet inside, and the light was out. _'Thank god,'_ She thought, _'He's finally asleep.'_

Without warning, she gasped, feeling a hand rush to her side. Mello, who had been watching her from the other end of the hall, grasped her shoulders, slinging her into the wall. She hissed and dropped the small piece of glass cradled in her hand when it slit across the whole of her palm. Mello grunted loudly, twisting her arm around her back. Jane spiraled quickly out of his grasp, and he lost her, for only a moment. But the moment was long enough for her to grasp the holster hanging from his side. His hand circled her throat, and he slammed her into the wall again. This time she grunted loudly, shutting her eyes tight. When she opened them again, he was pressed up against her, staring angrily, directly into her eyes. For a moment, neither was sure of what had just happened. And then there was a loud clicking sound, directly above Mello's ear.

There they were, Mello and Jane, against the wall, a gun in her hand, held to his temple and cocked.

Neither said a word at that moment, and neither moved. The room was silent other than the shifting of papers on the desktop from the breeze blowing in the open window, mixed with their heavy intakes of breath.

Jane was staring at her captor, and he was staring back, eyes narrowed as they always were. She had won. He would die. With just a simple twitch of her finger, Mello would be dead, just as she promised. But her hands were shaking, blooding dripping from her closed palm where the glass had cut her, and down to the floor.

For the second time, she repeated in her head, _'I'm NOT going to regret this!'_

He wasn't down on his knees, begging, but he didn't urge her to do it either. His fingers remained surrounding her throat, the same firm pressure against them, but nothing like someone who was about to take their last breath. He wasn't squeezing hard enough to strangle, and wouldn't leave more than a few red marks from his fingers. He also wasn't afraid, and she knew it. It angered her even more, thinking he was certain enough to believe she wouldn't have the guts to do it. She wanted him to know better.

Just a flick of her finger.

But suddenly she felt something hard at her temple, heard a loud click right next to her ear, and her breath hitched tightly in her throat.

_'God dammit!'_

Mello had two guns. She should have known.

Just a flick of _his_ finger, and she would be dead as well.

Mentally she was screaming, but so was he, both at a crossroad.

He could see it burning in her deep blue eyes. She wanted to kill him, desperately in fact. All the same, Mello shared in her angst, wanting nothing more than to wipe her out of his slate. She got in his way. She was a burden to everything he was trying to do, everything he had wanted so desperately to fight for. But something was holding him back. He wasn't sure if it was her bravery or her well hidden fragility, or the simple fact that she was matching him in the strength despite that very weakness. A challenge in every way. Before he even found her creeping in his room, he knew that if one of them was going to die that night, it would indeed be him.

For the second time in his life, what happened to him meant very little... He would rather die than pull the trigger.

_'Do it Jane. What would daddy think of you now?!'_ She thought. Her finger was beginning to tighten against the trigger. Her teeth clenched together vehemently, her breathing heightened, and she knew Mello could see the rage in her eyes. _'DO IT! YOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS!'_

But when her eyes transfixed on the left side of his face, she paused. They trailed down the scars on his forehead, and down to his neck, being interrupted by a shield of leather at his collar. She stared there, for what seemed like eternity, listening to his deep breaths, feeling them hot against her face. Without knowing why, she closed her eyes, feeling as the warmth of tears had drained into them, threatening to spill despite her refusal to allow them. At that moment, she knew she was unable to do it. She couldn't kill Mello, but she didn't want to admit why either.

There was a bang a moment later, and she jumped. Mello's hand had opened, the gun falling to the wooden floors. It wasn't a sense of victory that caused Jane to drop her gun as well. She knew she had given up, raised a white flag. She hadn't wanted to kill Mello ever since he took her to her father's funeral, ever since he saved her life... twice... risking and losing everything in the process. And for what?

It wasn't about Sayu, or Courtney, and certainly not about Danielle. They didn't matter now, not when both Mello and Jane admitted defeat.

The moment her gun hit the floor, Mello's tipped forward, lightly brushing his lips against hers. His eyes fell closed, lifting his hold against her throat. Instead, he was now tangling his fingers through her hair, urging her forward. Her hands grasped at his waist as she fell into him willingly, surprised by the softness of his lips, and the yearning she felt to taste them further. Not a moment later, they were drowning in a desperate kiss.

All hope for control had been abandoned, along with any doubt or second guesses. Mello's hands dragged down, catching a tangle in her hair and causing Jane to yelp against his mouth. His eyes opened towards her as if he were stunned, now brilliantly burning and rimmed with an unexpected desire that made her breathing shutter. His eyes were not narrowed any more, but projecting a clouded awareness of what they were doing. It was a mere moment later that she pressed her torso up against his, catching his lips again. His fingers continued their journey, running inside the hem of her jeans before hastily unbuttoning and yanking them to the ground.

Her mouth opened with a whimper, and he kissed her now, more passionately than before. He felt as her lip ring clinked lightly against his teeth when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth.

Jane found it strange, none of her lover's had made her feel so helpless before. Momentarily, she was his puppet, responding willingly, eagerly, to his every motion. But it wasn't overpowering either. She wanted it, wanted _him_. Every touch was eager, every kiss, intense.

Her fingers curled, lifted, and peeled away at the leather fabric coating his torso, eagerly making her way down to his pants. She felt his chest extend, his breath heightening when she began exploring his tight chest with her lips. The sensation caused Mello to loose his balance, and he grasped his hand against the door frame with a loud bang to keep from toppling over. This action threw her wildly back into the wall, and she exhaled a heavy breath before they kissed again, one leg straddling his narrow waist.

His hands nearly ripped her bra away, leaving behind her bare breasts for him to cradle, skillful and eager in the palms of his hands. He circled her taut nipples with the tips of his fingers, moaning just as heavily as she was when their tongues dipped into each other's mouths. He was trembling lightly when his arousal grazed the inside of her left thigh, both exhaling sharply.

The sudden pulsing between her legs was maddening. In that moment, he lifted her, and lay her down beneath him on the hard wood floors. There, her body was caged by him, both arms trapping at her sides.

"I hate you." She breathed against his lips. For a moment she felt him stop, his body pausing in the middle of grinding down against her. When he lifted to his elbows to look down at her, she felt her breath catch in her throat again. Loose strand of hair curtained around his face, the darkness casting a shadow against his scars but leaving his eyes blazing so she focused intently on them.

When he retaliated, his eyes were narrowed, "No you don't." That was all he said. Words so bold, seemed so easy for him to speak at that moment. Not a second later he plunged deep inside of her, as if punishing her for saying it. Both of them clung to one another for dear life, and kissing so heatedly that Jane hadn't the breath to speak again. Her back arched, causing a pleasurable friction between his chest and the cures of her swollen breasts.

Never in her wildest dreams would Jane have ever imagined having the audacity to fuck her arrogant, insensitive, self righteous captor. No wait, this wasn't fucking. Fucking, according to Jane involved very little thought and emotion, similar to her relationship with Courtney. Any idiot could fuck. This was different, and no, they were not making love either, not by a long shot. It wasn't slow or sweet or whatever else was involved with making love. Mello and Jane were wildly, and uncontrollably having raw, hot, and deeply passionate sex against the hardwood floor as if their lust for each others bodies gave them no choice in the matter. She didn't know what to feel, what to think, and didn't care at the moment about either.

She ignored the rest: Her trembling hands, her pounding heart, the urge she felt to hold him tightly to her. It wasn't like her.

If her hands dug into his blond hair, he dug even deeper into her. It was as if Mello's punishment for trying to kill him for the third time was entering her as fully as he could and hearing her scream his name in response, though she was more than willing, not protesting by any means. Her panted breaths and how she grabbed against his back simply fueled his sex drive, and suddenly he couldn't get enough of this intolerable girl. How you hate someone and lust for them so desperately was not something either one of them had been prepared for.

And neither one of them were prepared for what else this break of the ice would throw their way either.

...

"Will he help?" Near was sitting beside his wheelchair, down against the hardwood floors. A stack of dice collected into a large tower in front of him, and he added one more to the top with careful ease. Five very heavily armed men stood behind him, all tall, and dressed in black from head to toe. It contrasted with Near's pale features and white clothes dramatically as he sat like a mere child in front of them.

L, hunched over and wary, began pacing back and forth slowly in the room. He fingers were tugging and teasing at his lips in deep thought. "It's difficult to say, I must admit."

The nervous rattling in the corner captured both L and Near's attention. Near nodded towards one of the men behind him. Matsuda stood there, trembling violently, as one of the guards approached him. The man grabbed him by the arm, leading him over towards the young man playing on the floor.

"You've very fortunate, Mister Matsuda," Near said, his eyes uncharacteristically upset when they flickered over to the young man, "That my sister is unharmed. Though I cannot say the same when she discovers your involvement. I'm sure she will require a very strong apology."

Matsuda nodded in understanding, but feared opening his mouth at the moment. Jane wasn't exactly lady-like.

At that, Near sighed heavily, "On the other hand, thank you." With one more dice placed in the center, the tower was complete. Near pushed himself over to his wheelchair with both hands, climbing effortlessly back into the seat. "Now, we'll have to wait and see if Jane comes here alone, or brings Mello with her. In the meantime, L, I suspect you are keeping a very close eye on Rylie."

L nodded, still gazing wide-eyed down at the floor and chewing anxiously on his thumbnail. "_Two_ very close eyes, in fact."

Not a minute later, the door to the room burst open, and everyone in it went for the guns at their sides. That was, until Rylie came strolling inside, her hand yanking a squealing young woman behind her by her bright blonde hair. L smirked, and so did Near. Matsuda's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Look at what I found, baby!" She said excitedly, though a small cut hang below her mouth where she and Misa had obviously been in a fight. However, Rylie had decidedly won, deduced by the dark whelp circling Misa's right eye, and the large stiletto footprint spread across her bare mid drift. Rylie was smiling victoriously as she yanked Misa the rest of the way inside, ignoring her screamed obscenities. "Can we keep her?!?"

...

It was nearly five in the morning when Matt finally put an end to his video game stupor. He twisted a bit, lifting his arm and taking a whiff.

"Whew!" He exclaimed, loudly. "Time to remedy that!"

With a push of his hand to the ground, he stood, his large boots making heavy footprints against the hardwood floors. "Oh dammit!" He exclaimed, hearing the whistling of water pipes before he even turned down the hallway. It seemed someone had beaten him to the shower he was currently craving. "Uh, Mello?" He knocked lightly, "Can you hurry it up, buddy. I'm basically female repellant right now. Can't have that, now can we?"

No answer.

His eyebrows raised, his ears having picked up on a slight whimper behind the closed door, masked mostly by the running water of the shower. For a second, the young man paused, a smirk creeping against his lips. He turned. Jane's room was empty. And when he turned the other way, he noticed Mello's room was deathly quiet as well.

"Weeeelll now." He commented humorously to himself. "I suppose we're helping them after all! Good for you, buddy."

At that, he pulled some headphones from his front pockets, hooking them to the game boy and strolling back into the living room. There was time for one more level.

It was like hot rain drops running smoothly down Jane's skin as Mello's mouth crept softly against her shoulder. He was kissing her there, sucking the tiny droplets of water from her moist skin. Her clouded awareness wouldn't allow her to remember reaching the bathroom with him, but she didn't care, and neither did he. She whimpered lightly, biting down against her bottom lip as he continued to fill her, slowly and fully. Her leg tightened against the small of his back, bringing him in closer, and causing a breathy moan to spring from his busy lips. She gripped her fingers deep into his hair, his hands trailing lightly over her breasts before wrapping completely around her back, and pulling her into him, flushing their bodies together.

All Jane knew, was that somewhere between his bedroom and here, Mello's kisses slowed, his touch softened, and she was lost in a feeling, completely foreign.

She knew fucking him once should have been enough. She should have pushed away before it even got to that point, but she didn't.. couldn't. Then they lay there on the floor when it was over, kissing once, twice, a third time, leaving no room to think about regret before things started all over again. Hands were trailing over naked flesh, caressing, breaths were heightening, and a fire steadily built in the pits of both their stomachs...

And now they were there, going through the motions all over again. His hands were everywhere, pulling her to him, touching her intimately, carefully, almost tenderly. Her eyes opened hazily, flickering over to the mirror at their side, fogged by both the heated water of the shower, and the two lovers occupying it. She saw him there, nearly unable to tell where his body began and hers ended. She suddenly couldn't keep her fingers off his firm chest, watching the water glide down his torso.

Mello was surprised now, by how delicate she felt in his arms. When his head lifted from her shoulders, he stopped to look at her for a moment, smoothing stray wet hairs out her eyes while listening to his own choppy breaths mixing with hers. He would have called her beautiful if his pride hadn't gotten in the way. It was still such a contest with her. One fighting against the other to find out which one could break the other first.

At that moment, she ignored the voice in her head telling her she hated him, warning her about feeling too comfortable in his embrace. She could remember his words at that moment, spoken so softly against her own lips as he took them again in a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry."

It was a small moment, both sweet and slow, that erupted in another act of rough, lust-filled passion.

A couple hours later, Matt got his shower.

Her body was relaxed, and calm. It was a feeling she hadn't experienced in some time, even with the best lover's her mind was still on guard, never allowing trust enough to consume her completely. Never before had she fallen asleep in anyone's arms, until now. They had barely even spoken a word. It just _happened_. The blankets on Mello's bed were much warmer than on hers, though the heat of two bodies added to the comfort she felt while wrapped in them.

_'Wait..'_ Jane thought, her eyes fluttering open slowly to be greeted by the strong daylight peaking through the broken blinds. _'Two bodies?'_

For a moment, she stared towards the window, her expression blank, knowing exactly what the pain in her stomach meant. She turned slowly, unsure of why she hadn't expected this outcome, but she was hurt when she found the bed beside her was empty.

There was a note, lying beneath the closed bedroom door. Jane drifted over lazily, lifting it and feeling the relaxed muscles all over her body quickly tensing as she read the three words written on the crisp white sheet of paper.

_"Be safe, beautiful."_ Written in Matt's messy handwriting.

Her eyes narrowed, but only momentarily as they trailed around, in search of any sort of keepsake from Mello. And then she found it, her black revolver sitting, fully loaded on the desk in the corner of the room, alone, without an attacked note or so much as a goodbye.

At first, the anger was overwhelming. But then she realized she was alone, the house was entirely silent, and there was no need for the facade. Her fingers closed roughly around the crinkling paper, balling it into her fists before allowing it to fall to the floor.

She was free now. She could go back home, back to Near who she had missed so terribly. At the same time, her eyes burned behind slowly closing lids, allowing a small trickle of water to escape, and run over her crimsoned cheek.

She hated him... Now, more than ever.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I can't believe I actually had time to finish this chapter. I have about three million things to do! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
